


Notorious, l'amante perduto

by mikimac



Category: Notorious (1946), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Crossover, F/M, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-07-14 10:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16039013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikimac/pseuds/mikimac
Summary: L'amore colpisce tutti. Spesso, quando meno te lo aspetti. Qualche volta, per chi non dovresti amare.





	1. Scandalo a Londra

Ciao a tutti. È da un po’ di tempo che non pubblico un racconto, ma eccomi qui di nuovo. Questa sarà una storia romantica dai toni drammatici. Immagino che tutti abbiate riconosciuto il titolo del racconto. Questa non è altro che la rivisitazione del meraviglioso film del 1946 “Notorius, l’amante perduta” di Sir Alfred Hitchcock con Cary Grant e Ingrid Bergman.

 

I personaggi non mi appartengono, ma sono dei legittimi proprietari dei diritti di “Sherlock”, “Notorius, l’amante perduta” e dei racconti di Sherlock Holmes.

Questo racconto non ha scopo di lucro, ma vuole solo intrattenere chi si avventuri fra le sue righe. Se dovesse ricordare altre storie, mi dispiacerebbe, ma sarebbe involontario.

 

Buona lettura.

 

 

 

 

 

A Londra si respirava un’aria eccitata, che non dipendeva dall’imminente arrivo dell’estate e dalla prospettiva di meritate vacanze, dopo un freddo anno di lavoro. Al centro delle cronache e di ogni discorso, c’era una notizia che sembrava quasi appartenere a un’altra epoca. Molti inglesi, ancora increduli, pensavano che le pagine di un libro di Ian Flaming avessero preso vita. L’affascinante James Bond aveva trovato un degno rivale, però in carne e ossa. Reale.

Il ricco e famoso Henry Watson, attraente e carismatico erede di una delle famiglie più altolocate della borghesia inglese, era sotto processo con l’accusa di essere una spia! Dopo approfondite e segrete indagini, l’MI6 aveva scoperto che il ricco rampollo si manteneva vendendo al miglior offerente i segreti che carpiva ai suoi vari amanti, donne o uomini in posizioni di potere della politica e dell’economia  inglese, mentre erano sotto le coperte. Lo scandalo era stato enorme. La famiglia Watson si era chiusa in un silenzio assoluto, parlando solo attraverso i propri avvocati. Il processo aveva destato molta curiosità ed era stato seguito dalla stampa e dalla gente comune, con un interesse quasi morboso. I signori Watson non si erano mai presentati in tribunale. Anzi. Avevano abbandonato Londra e si erano ritirati in una delle loro ville di campagna, mantenendo l’assoluta riservatezza sulla località in cui si erano rifugiati, per sfuggire alla indesiderata attenzione che giornalisti e pubblico avevano nei loro confronti. Solo un membro della famiglia era sempre andato alle udienze, incurante dei flash dei fotografi e dei microfoni degli inviati.

John H. Watson era il fratello minore di Henry. Meno affascinante e mondano del fratello maggiore, era un medico di grandi capacità. Quando era scoppiato lo scandalo, John prestava servizio nell’esercito come ufficiale medico, con il grado di capitano del 5th Northumberland Fusiliers Regiment. Malgrado le indagini avessero stabilito che lui non fosse stato coinvolto né fosse a conoscenza dei traffici illegali del fratello, era stato costretto ad accettare di essere congedato, per non disonorare il proprio reggimento.

Quella radiosa mattina, le scale davanti all’ingresso del tribunale erano affollate di cronisti e fotografi. La giuria aveva appena emesso la propria sentenza. Henry Watson era stato riconosciuto colpevole per tutti i capi d’accusa, che gli erano stati addebitati. La condanna all’ergastolo era stata inevitabile.

 

 

**Scandalo a Londra**

 

 

L’espressione sul viso di John Watson non lasciava adito a dubbi. Il giovane medico era furioso. Non si capiva solo chi o che cosa fosse la causa della sua rabbia. Forse la condanna del fratello, che lui riteneva troppo severa. Forse Henry stesso, che si era lasciato coinvolgere in modo stupido in qualcosa di molto più grande di lui. Forse i giornalisti e i fotografi, che lo stavano assediando, quasi impedendogli di raggiungere il marciapiede e l’auto, che lo avrebbe portato via da lì. Forse le domande pressanti e irritanti o i flash fastidiosi che lo accecavano. John non rispose a nessuno. Guardando i gradini, andò imperterrito per la propria strada, stringendo i pugni e serrando le labbra, per impedirsi di picchiare o insultare uno di quei seccanti persecutori.

Un uomo alto e moro, con i capelli scompigliati e ricci e occhi di un azzurro incredibilmente chiaro, vestito elegantemente, stava osservando la scena, mentre sorseggiava un tea in un bar poco lontano.  L’uomo studiava John Watson. I capelli biondi, resi quasi un’aureola brillante dal sole battente della tarda mattina. Il fisico basso, ma atletico e scattante. La leggera zoppia, chiaramente psicosomatica. Stando al rapporto dei Servizi Segreti Militari, John Watson era un eroe. Durante un’azione in Afghanistan aveva salvato alcuni commilitoni, rimanendo ferito alla spalla sinistra. Subito dopo era scoppiato lo scandalo provocato dal tradimento di Henry e l’esercito aveva approfittato delle ferite fisiche di John per congedarlo, anche se con tutti gli onori da tributare a un eroe. Lo stress provocato dalla situazione, si era manifestato in una zoppia psicosomatica che colpiva la gamba destra, quando il giovane Watson era particolarmente agitato. Il medico sparì dentro un’auto nera, che partì quasi travolgendo i cronisti. L’uomo moro continuò a sorseggiare il proprio tea. Il suo obbiettivo sembrava un tipo interessante. Questa missione poteva rivelarsi meno noiosa di quanto avesse preventivato.

 

 

John Watson entrò nell’appartamento e chiuse la porta sbattendola. Il rumore risuonò alle sue spalle come un’esplosione. Una rabbia profonda lo dilaniava, irradiandosi dal centro del petto verso l’esterno.

Chiuse gli occhi.

Inspirò lentamente.

Espirò dolcemente.

Aprì le mani, costringendosi a stirare le dita.

Inspirò rumorosamente.

Espirò silenziosamente.

Il cuore gli rimbombava nelle orecchie.

Inspirò.

Espirò.

Aprì gli occhi.

Il sole entrava spavaldo dalle tende spalancate. Osava illuminare quella giornata buia e devastante, come se fosse stato tutto normale. Come se non fosse accaduto nulla di terribile. Se avesse potuto spegnere il sole, John Watson lo avrebbe fatto.

Chiuse di nuovo gli occhi.

I suoni di Londra arrivavano attutiti attraverso le finestre chiuse. John avrebbe voluto che la città, la Gran Bretagna, il mondo intero svanissero nel nulla. Evaporassero intorno a lui. Per non dover affrontare il futuro. I suoi genitori erano stati distrutti dalle azioni del loro figlio maggiore. La madre aveva sempre le lacrime agli occhi e non osava guardare in faccia nessuno. Il padre trascorreva le ore rinchiuso nel proprio studio, incapace di interagire con il resto dell’umanità. La casa in cui i genitori di John si erano rifugiati era accudita da alcuni degli inservienti più fidati, quelli che servivano la famiglia da anni e che non avrebbero mai rivelato a nessuno dove si trovassero i coniugi Watson né che cosa stessero provando per il tradimento del figlio. Gli unici altri estranei con cui avessero qualche contatto erano i loro avvocati. Soprattutto con Emmanuel Stamford, il cui figlio, Mike, aveva frequentato l’università con John.

Il cuore del giovane Watson si era parzialmente calmato. Aveva cominciato a battere con un ritmo quasi normale.

John riaprì gli occhi.

La bottiglia di whiskey era lì, davanti a lui.

Invitante.

Suadente.

Prometteva conforto.

Assicurava che per qualche ora avrebbe dimenticato i propri problemi.

John era cosciente del fatto che stesse per fare qualcosa di stupido, ma a chi avrebbe nuociuto se si fosse ubriacato? Se avesse perso completamente il controllo delle proprie emozioni?

A nessuno.

I suoi genitori erano tanto lontani che non avrebbero mai saputo che aveva annegato la propria rabbia, il proprio dolore e il proprio rancore nell’alcool. Rimanendo nel proprio appartamento, nessuno avrebbe assistito al suo tracollo. Non sarebbe stato la pietra di un altro scandalo da scagliare contro la sua famiglia. Poteva concedersi di crollare. Ne aveva abbastanza di essere quello coscienzioso e responsabile. Aveva bisogno di sfogare la propria frustrazione o avrebbe fatto qualcosa di veramente stupido.

John si avviò verso l’angolo bar a passo deciso. Versò in un bicchiere una dose generosa di whiskey e lo trangugiò tutto d’un fiato. Il liquido ambrato si riversò nella gola, che si infiammò come se avesse ingoiato fuoco puro. John sentì il liquore scendere dalla gola allo stomaco. Gli sembrò di non riuscire a respirare. Spalancò la bocca per prendere fiato e fece una smorfia, quasi di disgusto. Questo non gli impedì di versare un’altra abbondante quantità di whiskey nel bicchiere, bevendola nello stesso modo. Prese la bottiglia e andò a sedersi sul divano, senza nemmeno togliersi la giacca. Si versò altro alcool, appoggiando la testa allo schienale, mentre il liquido scendeva dalla gola allo stomaco.

Bruciava meno.

La testa sembrava già più sgombra. Meno oppressa dalle nuvole nere e minacciose, che la avevano invasa negli ultimi tempi. Chiuse gli occhi e sentì calde lacrime scivolare lungo le guance accaldate. Il liquore stava sciogliendo la rabbia, il dolore e il rancore.

La rabbia per le azioni del fratello, dettate dalla noia e dalla sua incoscienza.

Il dolore per la vergogna che provavano i genitori e per il terribile futuro che attendeva Henry.

Il rancore verso il fratello per quello cui John era stato costretto a rinunciare, a causa delle sue azioni sconsiderate.

John continuò a bere, senza quasi accorgersi che le lacrime continuavano a rigargli il viso, inarrestabili. Che singhiozzi convulsi gli scuotevano il petto. John continuò a bere fino a svenire. Cadde nell’oblio, dove nulla poteva raggiungerlo per fargli del male.

 

 

 

 

**Angolo dell’autrice**

 

Eccoci alla fine del primo capitolo. Premetto che saranno capitoli brevi, pubblicati ogni settimana a partire da oggi. Spero di riuscire a pubblicare sempre nello stesso giorno, ma non posso prometterlo. Comunque, assicuro che ci sarà sempre un aggiornamento ogni settimana.

Sherlock entrerà ufficialmente in scena nel prossimo capitolo. Ovviamente avete già capito quale sarà la “sua parte”. Di questo, però, ne parleremo la settimana prossima.

 

Grazie a chi abbia letto fino a qui. Se qualcuno volesse lasciare un commento, anche piccolo piccolo, sarà sempre gradito.

 

Alla prossima settimana!

 

Ciao!

 

 


	2. La proposta

Londra era una città che non dormiva mai. Poteva sonnecchiare, per un periodo brevissimo, quando erano pochi gli umani e gli animali che si muovevano sonnolenti per le sue strade, i suoi parchi e il suo fiume. Londra, però, non si addormentava mai completamente, perché era la muta e impotente testimone delle imprese di tutti coloro che passavano sulla terra e sull’acqua, che erano il suo corpo e la sua anima.

John Watson emerse dall’incoscienza in modo lento e doloroso. Non si era ubriacato molto spesso, nella sua vita. Poteva contare sulle dita di una mano le volte in cui avesse bevuto fino a sentire la testa leggera e a perdere le proprie inibizioni, ma aveva sempre mantenuto il controllo delle proprie azioni. Non era mai svenuto, come quel pomeriggio. Il giorno, che stava per iniziare, sarebbe stato terribile. Gli avrebbe sicuramente regalato un tremendo mal di testa. Lo sentiva forte e prepotente, anche se era ancora in uno stato di dormiveglia. Non poteva prevedere se lo stomaco avrebbe deciso di protestare per il trattamento subito. In quel momento sentiva un bruciore fastidioso, ma sembrava che l’alcool avesse deciso di restare dove si trovava. Forse sarebbe stata quella la punizione per avere bevuto fino a stordirsi, per dimenticare. Tenere tutto dentro, come aveva fatto per tutta la sua vita. Henry era sempre stato il figlio scapestrato, impulsivo e sconsiderato. John, malgrado fosse il minore dei due fratelli, era stato quello rispettoso delle regole, obbediente ed educato. Questa perfezione era stata pagata a caro prezzo. John aveva dovuto imparare a non mostrare i propri veri sentimenti, a reprimere quei sogni e quei desideri che non avrebbero mai incontrato l’approvazione dei suoi genitori. Tutto era rimasto celato nel profondo della sua anima, talmente ben nascosto, che persino lui ricordava a fatica quali fossero le sue vere aspirazioni e speranze.

“So che è sveglio, dottor Watson. Sarebbe il caso che aprisse gli occhi, in modo che potessimo parlare. Mi sta facendo perdere tempo prezioso e non è una cosa che io gradisca molto.”

 

 

**La proposta**

 

 

John spalancò gli occhi e si rizzò a sedere sul divano, sul quale si era addormentato, ubriaco. Nella stanza non erano accese luci. Dalle finestre entrava solo il lontano chiarore dei lampioni. Il dottore intravide una figura seduta sulla poltrona alla sua sinistra. Stava per scattare in piedi, quando la voce baritonale e profonda riprese a parlare: “Se fossi in lei, non lo farei. Ha bevuto talmente tanto whiskey che cadrebbe a terra senza avere alcuna possibilità di difendersi. Sarebbe una figura indecorosa, per un ex capitano del 5th Northumberland Fusiliers Regiment,” ridacchiò, in tono sarcastico.

“Chi è lei? Che cosa vuole da me? Come ha fatto a entrare?” Domandò John, nel tono più minaccioso e deciso che riuscì a trovare, nelle sue precarie condizioni.

“Mi chiamo Sherlock Holmes e lavoro per l’MI6. Le consiglio di cambiare la serratura della porta del suo appartamento, se non vuole intrusi, perché questa la scassinerebbe anche un bambino con una benda sugli occhi e una mano dietro la schiena,” sbuffò la voce, annoiata e sprezzante.

Il corpo di John si bloccò in una posa rigida. Se Sherlock avesse potuto vederlo, avrebbe notato le labbra ridotte a una linea sottile, lo sguardo gelido e le narici dilatate: “Fuori da casa mia,” sibilò il medico.

“Oppure?” Lo schermì Holmes.

“Potrò anche avere i postumi di una sbornia, ma non ho bisogno di essere nel pieno della mia forma fisica per sbattere fuori dalla porta una spia, con un calcio nel sedere,” ringhiò John.

La leggera risata di Holmes ricordò a Watson lo scorrere tranquillo delle acque di un ruscello di montagna: “Sarebbe interessante vederla all’opera, dottor Watson, ma non sono qui per testare le sue capacità di ripresa dopo una sbronza. Ho un’offerta per lei, che potrebbe aiutare suo fratello a ottenere una condanna più lieve, scontandola in un carcere più adatto alla sua posizione sociale.”

John si fece attento. Henry si era comportato da stupido, come sempre in vita sua. John, però, non riusciva a credere che avesse fatto la spia con malizia e intenzione di tradire il proprio paese. Il giovane Watson era convinto che il fratello fosse stato raggirato e usato da qualcuno molto intelligente e privo di scrupoli. John aveva tentato di convincere l’avvocato del fratello a utilizzare questa linea di difesa e a ingaggiare un investigatore privato, che scoprisse la verità sulle azioni insensate di Henry, ma il legale non lo aveva nemmeno ascoltato. Sebastian Wilkins aveva insistito sul fatto che l’MI6 aveva provato oltre ogni ragionevole dubbio la colpevolezza di Henry e che loro dovevano invocare la clemenza della corte, puntando sull’infermità mentale. Di che cosa altro poteva trattarsi? Un uomo sano di mente, così ricco e ben introdotto negli ambienti giusti, con una famiglia attenta e presente alle spalle, non avrebbe mai usato il proprio corpo per ottenere informazioni da amanti occasionali e poi venderle al miglior offerente.

Ora, questa spia, che si era introdotta illegalmente in casa sua, stava proponendo a John una via d’uscita per Henry. Il fratello maggiore non meritava che lui compisse questo ennesimo sacrificio, per alleviare la pena che gli era stata inflitta, ma John pensò ai genitori. Se lui avesse dimostrato che Henry fosse stato ingannato, i signori Watson avrebbero potuto ritornare a frequentare gli amici e la loro intransigente società a testa alta. Un figlio dichiaratamente stupido era sempre meglio di uno traditore del proprio paese.

“Accenda la luce,” ordinò John, in tono secco.

“Le darà fastidio agli occhi. Avere bevuto…”

“Non importa. La accenda. Voglio vedere in faccia la persona con cui sto parlando.”

L’ombra scrollò le spalle e allungò un braccio all’indietro, trovando l’interruttore della lampada a stelo, posta a fianco della poltrona su cui era seduta. La luce abbagliante costrinse John a chiudere gli occhi.

“Le avevo detto che le avrebbe dato fastidio,” ribadì l’ombra, petulante.

John riaprì gli occhi e fissò lo sguardo sull’uomo illuminato dalla lampada. Era giovane. Più di quanto avesse pensato, sentendo la sua voce. Forse era solo l’espressione sfrontata che aveva sul viso, a farlo apparire giovane. Gli zigomi erano alti, quasi taglienti. Le labbra rosse, atteggiate in una lieve curva tra l’ironico e l’annoiato. Era sicuramente un uomo alto. Molto alto. E molto magro. Qualche chilo in più distribuito nel corpo non avrebbe fatto male all’aspetto comunque piacevole della spia. I capelli erano lisciati e ordinati, ma un piccolo movimento sul fondo faceva capire che fossero ricci. Il vestito a due pezzi nero e la camicia bianca erano eleganti e sicuramente opera di un sarto rinomato. I primi bottoni in alto della camicia erano aperti, conferendo all’uomo un’aria sbarazzina. Le gambe erano accavallate e i gomiti erano appoggiati ai braccioli della poltrona, mentre le dita delle mani erano intrecciate, non molto lontano dal viso. Lo sguardo di John si concentrò sugli occhi di Sherlock Holmes. Erano di un azzurro chiarissimo e penetranti. Sembrava che riuscissero a scrutare l’anima della persona che stavano fissando. Sì. Decisamente Sherlock Holmes era un uomo affascinante, che difficilmente poteva passare inosservato e non avrebbe sicuramente sfigurato a uno dei ricevimenti dell’alta società, che tanto piacevano alla madre di John. Sarebbe stato ammirato e desiderato da tutte le dame presenti. E pure da qualche uomo. Non gli sarebbero mancati i corteggiatori e sarebbe stato al centro di una vivace contesa. John stesso avrebbe potuto… no. Lui no. E non stavano parlando di frivolezze romantiche e languide. John aveva ben altri problemi, più urgenti e pressanti.

“Che cosa dovrei fare per aiutare Henry?”

“Suo fratello non è certo una persona geniale. Anzi. Direi che sia piuttosto stupido, visto che si è fatto raggirare, usare e condannare al posto del vero colpevole…”

“Non mi sta dicendo nulla di nuovo. Siete stati voi geni dell’MI6 a farlo incriminare, esibendolo come unica mente malvagia dietro ai ricatti e alla fuga di notizie segrete. Ora che è stato riconosciuto colpevole, non potete denigrarlo e sminuire la sua intelligenza. Se sapevate che non era il vero responsabile, perché avete permesso che si tenesse quella farsa che avete chiamato processo?” Lo interruppe John, bellicoso.

“Dovevamo fare in modo che il vero colpevole si sentisse al sicuro, per avere il tempo di poterlo incastrare. Suo fratello non ci avrebbe mai aiutato ad arrestarlo. Probabilmente non sa nulla di veramente importante. È stato una piccola e sacrificabile pedina all’interno di un gioco molto più vasto.”

“Quindi lo state usando anche voi, come la persona che lo ha coinvolto in questo pasticcio,” sbottò John, furioso, stringendo i pugni.

“Noi stiamo agendo nell’interesse della Patria. Come ex soldato dovrebbe comprendere bene questo concetto,” ribatté Sherlock, spostando una mano nell’aria, come per allontanare una mosca fastidiosa.

“Tutto per la Patria, certo. Che cosa vuole da me?” Sibilò il medico, sarcastico.

“Stando alle nostre indagini, la vera mente dietro a tutto ciò è una persona che lei conosce molto bene, dottore. Vogliamo che lei la contatti, che riallacci i rapporti con il vero colpevole e che scopra ciò che sta facendo, in modo da fermarlo e arrestarlo, insieme ai suoi complici.”

“E chi sarebbe costui?”

“Costei,” Sherlock corresse John, che sollevò un sopracciglio, interdetto.

“Una donna?” Chiese incredulo.

“Una donna. Mary Morstan, per la precisione,” lo informò Sherlock Holmes, annuendo leggermente.

John spalancò gli occhi, incredulo. Mary? Mary Morstan aveva coinvolto Henry in un gioco di spie e gli aveva rovinato la vita? Lo aveva fatto per colpa sua? Perché lui la aveva lasciata? No. Non poteva essere. Erano trascorsi anni! Mary non poteva… Mary una spia…

John strinse forte il collo della bottiglia di whiskey, che aveva ancora in mano. Avrebbe voluto che vi fosse del liquore per berne ancora fino a stordirsi e dimenticare quel colloquio. Forse ce ne era nel bar. O comunque, poteva esserci qualcosa di altrettanto forte ed efficace. John scosse la testa. Aveva bisogno di pensare. Doveva ritrovare la propria lucidità per prendere la decisione giusta. Per il futuro di Henry. Per i suoi genitori. Per se stesso. Sì. Anche per se stesso. Si alzò in piedi di scatto. Gli girò la testa e sentì il whiskey tentare di risalire dallo stomaco alla bocca, per lasciare il suo corpo. John si rifiutò di lasciarsi sopraffare dalle vertigini e dalla nausea. Si diresse deciso verso il bar, dove appoggiò la bottiglia con un colpo secco. Si voltò e andò verso la porta, con un passo leggermente traballante. Prese delle chiavi dal tavolino accanto all’uscita e aprì l’uscio, ignorando completamente il suo ospite.

“Dove sta andando?” Chiese Sherlock, curioso.

“A prendere una boccata d’aria. Devo schiarirmi le idee.”

“Posso venire con lei? Le spiegherei il nostro piano.”

“Se non teme per la sua vita…” sogghignò John.

Sherlock aggrottò la fronte, vagamente confuso, ma seguì John senza porre altre domande. I primi raggi del sole entrarono nel salotto vuoto, illuminando la stanza di rosso fuoco.

 

 

 

**Angolo dell’autrice**

 

Bentornato e grazie a chi sia arrivato a leggere fino a qui.

 

Parliamo di personaggi e delle “parti” che sono stati chiamati a interpretare. Per l’ennesima volta in un mio adattamento, John si prende la parte delle donna. Per fortuna sono certa del fatto che Martin Freeman non lo verrà mai a sapere o chissà che cosa potrebbe farmi. In questo caso non avevo molte scelte. E non solo perché Cary Grant era moro come Benedict Cumberbatch e Ingrid Bergman bionda (o comunque chiara di capelli) come Martin Freeman. È vero che il drogato nella serie è Sherlock e quindi la parte dell’infiltrato sarebbe spettata a lui. Però, se Sherlock fosse stato Elena Huberman, mi sarei giocata Mycroft, che non avrebbe mai potuto essere il capo dell’MI6, in quanto sarebbe stato travolto dallo scandalo del padre spia e costretto a lasciare il proprio posto di potere. Vogliamo veramente perdere un Mycroft che dica a Sherlock che “caring is not an advange”? Non credo proprio. Ecco spiegato, quindi, il casting della storia.

E John nella parte di una donna è pur sempre divertente!

 

Sperando che vi siate divertiti a leggere le mie elucubrazioni, vi aspetto la prossima settimana. Sempre qui.

 

Mi fa sempre piacere ricevere i vostri commenti, se vi va di lasciarmene.

 

Alla prossima!

 

Ciao!

 


	3. Reclutato

Le prime luci dell’alba illuminarono e ombreggiarono un’antica villa della fine del 1400, ristrutturata da una decina d’anni e circondata da un grande parco, che era delimitato da una cancellata di ferro battuto. La facciata originale era stata conservata, con le sue colonne in stile neoclassico e i suoi stucchi delicatamente colorati, mentre l’interno era stato diviso in quattro appartamenti, due al piano terra e due al primo. Dall’ingresso comune, si accedeva a una grande scalinata che portava al piano superiore. John e Sherlock uscirono da uno degli appartamenti del primo piano, che i signori Watson avevano regalato al figlio minore quando si era laureato. Le lampade delle scale e dell’ingresso si accesero, appena i sensori percepirono la presenza dei due uomini, che scesero in silenzio e uscirono dalla porta principale. Li avvolse l’aria frizzante delle prime ore del mattino. John non si fermò, ma inspirò a pieni polmoni. Sentì la mente più lucida e i pensieri più coerenti. Sherlock rabbrividì appena, ma non chiuse la camicia né strinse la sciarpa sul collo. Accanto alla villa, la vecchia scuderia era stata trasformata in garage. John vi si diresse, con passo deciso. Nel mazzo di chiavi che aveva preso, c’era un telecomando, che usò per aprire il portone del garage. Le luci si accesero automaticamente, illuminando una Aston Martin V12 Vantage S Roadster Coupé di colore carta da zucchero. John sorrise. Aveva risparmiato ogni centesimo possibile dei propri stipendi per alcuni anni per acquistarla e ne era molto orgoglioso. Guidare quell’auto, lo faceva sempre sentire libero e in pace con se stesso. In quel momento aveva bisogno di sentire l’aria scompigliargli i capelli, per decidere se aiutare Henry e l’MI6, facendo rientrare Mary nella sua vita.

 

 

**Reclutato**

 

 

John salì in auto senza alcuna esitazione. Sherlock alzò leggermente un sopracciglio, perplesso. Non era sicuro che permettere a Watson di guidare fosse una mossa intelligente. Stava ancora smaltendo la sbornia e i suoi riflessi potevano essere appannati a tal punto da non riuscire a controllare un’auto così potente. D’altra parte, però, non poteva inimicarselo o contrariarlo. Aveva bisogno dell’aiuto del dottore per incastrare Mary Morstan. Non poteva tornare dal proprio capo, nonché fratello maggiore, ammettendo di non essere riuscito a portare a termine la semplicissima missione che gli aveva affidato. A Sherlock piaceva lavorare per l’MI6. Spesso le missioni erano stimolanti e gli permettevano di usare la propria intelligenza e di applicare il metodo deduttivo in modi sempre nuovi ed entusiasmanti. Era seccante, però, lavorare agli ordini di quel grassone di Mycroft. Il fratello era petulante e intransigente con ogni suo subalterno, ma con lui era ancora più esigente. Ripetendo in continuazione che ogni mancanza o fallimento di Sherlock macchiava anche il suo nome, Mycroft si sentiva autorizzato a pretendere dal fratello minore molto più di quanto chiedesse agli altri agenti.

“Se vuole venire con me, salga in auto alla svelta, altrimenti si sposti. Se rimane lì, imbambolato, potrei sfiorarla e spezzarle un’unghia. Non vorrei che l’MI6 ne approfittasse per mandare in galera anche me,” sbottò John, sarcastico, facendo ruggire il motore dell’auto. Sherlock si riscosse dai propri pensieri e salì in macchina. Non fece in tempo ad allacciarsi la cintura di sicurezza, che l’auto partì, con lo scatto di un felino.

La macchina infilò il vialetto che conduceva alla strada e la raggiunse in pochi secondi. John non si diresse verso Londra, ma andò verso la campagna, non lontano dalla periferia in cui si trovava la villa, percorrendo strade secondarie e poco frequentate, anche a causa dell’orario. Il sole aveva appena iniziato il proprio cammino nel cielo e lo colorava di rosso, giallo e arancione. Una leggera foschia stava salendo dall’erba, ancora bagnata dall’umidità della notte. La capote era abbassata. L'aria, provocata dalla velocità elevata dell’auto, scompigliava i capelli dei due uomini. John guidava con sicurezza, come se non si fosse svegliato dopo avere bevuto quasi una bottiglia di whiskey. Con la coda dell’occhio osservava Sherlock, che, impassibile e imperturbabile, fissava la strada davanti a loro. Il giovane medico non poteva che ammirare il sangue freddo del suo passeggero.

“Mi parli del suo piano,” lo invitò, in tono secco, senza distogliere lo sguardo dalla strada.

“Sappiamo che lei e Mary Morstan avete avuto una relazione, alcuni anni fa,” cominciò Sherlock, in tono calmo e deciso.

Le labbra di John si incresparono in un lieve sorriso, mentre con l’auto affrontava una curva a tutta velocità, facendo fischiare le gomme: “Non parlerei di una relazione vera e propria. È stata giusto la storia di un paio di mesi, nata prima che io mi arruolassi nell’esercito e finita nell'istante in cui ho indossato la divisa. Non è stata nulla di importante per nessuno dei due. Ci siamo divertiti per un po’. Punto e basta,” scrollò le spalle con noncuranza, mentre, con una manovra secca e improvvisa, girava a sinistra, imboccando una stradina stretta, costeggiata da due fossati.

Sherlock non si scompose. Non strinse nemmeno più forte la presa sullo sportello: “Secondo le nostre fonti, non andò proprio così. Almeno non per Mary Morstan. Sembra che soffrì molto, quando lei la lasciò. Smise di frequentare gli eventi mondani e si buttò sul lavoro. In poco tempo assunse il pieno controllo dell’azienda del padre e lo sostituì come presidente del consiglio di amministrazione. Ora è lei che comanda. Il padre le fa da consulente, ma le nostre fonti dicono che lei non lo ascolti molto.”

“Ah, il buon vecchio Theodore. Non mi ha mai potuto sopportare. Pensava che non fossi degno della sua piccola principessa.”

“Lo pensano tutti i padri dei pretendenti delle figlie.”

“Deve essere un vero esperto in materia di donne e padri,” sogghignò John, spingendo al massimo sull’acceleratore.

Sherlock si chiese se non dovesse intervenire e convincere il dottore a rallentare. Se avesse perso il controllo dell’auto, sarebbero sicuramente morti. E sarebbe stata una morte veramente stupida, oltre che inutile. La spia, però, aveva l’impressione che non avrebbe ottenuto nulla. John Watson sembrava più lucido e reattivo di quanto si sarebbe aspettato, dopo la quantità di whiskey che aveva bevuto. Inoltre, era quasi certo che lo stesso mettendo alla prova. Se si fosse mostrato debole e impaurito, il dottore non avrebbe mai preso in considerazione la sua proposta. Inconsciamente, strinse leggermente la presa sulla portiera e continuò a parlare, come se fosse tutto a posto: “Le donne non appartengono a un mio campo di interesse,” ribatté, in tono leggero.

“No? Avrei scommesso che lei avesse una ragazza diversa per ogni giorno del mese e in ogni città in cui si trovasse a trascorrere una notte.”

“Sono sposato con il mio lavoro,” spiegò il giovane Holmes, scrollando le spalle.

“Una grave perdita per il genere femminile,” ridacchiò John, in tono irriverente.

Dal viottolo di campagna, John aveva girato su una strada più grande, sempre fortunatamente deserta. Evidentemente le persone normali erano ancora a letto e John poteva continuare con quella folle corsa senza correre il rischio di uccidere nessuno. Tranne loro stessi.

“Che cosa dovrei fare, secondo voi geni dell’MI6? Sedurre Mary e convincerla a rivelarmi tutti i suoi sporchi segreti, affinché voi possiate prendervi tutto il merito di avere smascherato il vero pericolo per la sicurezza della nostra nazione?”

“Qualcosa del genere. Vorremmo che lei contattasse Mary Morstan, che si facesse invitare a casa sua e che ci riferisse chi la frequenti. Se riuscisse a mettere le mani su qualche documento compromettente, sarebbe il massimo, ma preferiremmo che lei non rischiasse di essere smascherato. Ci fa più comodo avere qualcuno all’interno, che avere delle prove che potrebbero non essere utilizzabili o importanti in fase processuale.”

In fondo alla strada, davanti a loro, si presentò un ostacolo improvviso. Un pastore stava passando con il gregge. Continuando a procedere a quella velocità, non avrebbero mai potuto evitare di investire almeno una pecora. Se John avesse sterzato, la macchina avrebbe perso sicuramente aderenza e sarebbe finita fuori strada. Sherlock sentì lo stridio acuto dei freni e fu schiacciato contro il sedile. Non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo dal gregge che si avvicinava sempre più all’auto. Era come ipnotizzato dal materializzarsi del disastro annunciato e rassegnato alle sue conseguenze.

L’automobile di fermò a poco meno di mezzo metro dalle ultime pecore, che continuarono a procedere pigramente, come se nulla fosse accaduto.

“Che cosa ci guadagna Henry, se io accetto di lavorare per voi?”

Sherlock distolse lo sguardo dagli animali e lo fissò negli occhi di John. Non per la prima volta, notò che le iridi del dottor Watson erano di un azzurro intenso e profondo. Affascinanti e attraenti.

“Intanto, potremmo farlo richiudere in un carcere di minima sicurezza, in cui verrebbe in contatto con piccoli e innocui criminali. Quando avremo condannato Mary Morstan, potremo trattare per una riduzione della pena di suo fratello, potendo provare che sia stato ingannato e usato.”

“Mi dovrei fidare della sua parola?” Domandò John, sarcastico.

“Metteremo tutto per iscritto. Nero su bianco. Sarebbe un accordo segreto, ovviamente, ma lecito, legale e vincolante per entrambe le parti,” rispose Sherlock, sapendo di avere già ottenuto quello che voleva.

John rimise le mani sul volante. Le pecore si erano spostate su un campo che costeggiava la strada, nuovamente libera e priva di ostacoli: “E sia,” sospirò il dottore, inserendo la marcia e partendo nuovamente come un ghepardo, che dovesse catturare la propria preda.

Sherlock sorrise fra sé e sé, soddisfatto dell’accordo raggiunto. Forse non era stato così semplice come lui aveva pensato in un primo momento, ma sarebbe stato interessante e intrigante fare da supervisore per il dottor John Watson. Prima che Holmes se ne rendesse conto, erano tornati alla villa. John parcheggiò l’auto davanti al portone del garage. Con una certa soddisfazione notò che i capelli di Sherlock avevano perso la loro innaturale compostezza. Così scompigliati e mossi, donavano alla spia un’aria ancora più sbarazzina e giovanile. Forse era per questo che Sherlock Holmes si lisciava i capelli. Se si fosse presentato con il suo vero aspetto, nessuno lo avrebbe preso veramente sul serio come agente segreto. Doveva essergli facile nascondersi fra la folla. Farsi passare per chi non era. Ingannare le persone con cui veniva in contatto. Chissà quanti erano quelli che conoscevano la sua reale professione. John scese dall’auto e stava per rivolgersi a Sherlock, quando una voce lo sorprese alle spalle: “John? Mi stavo chiedendo dove fossi.”

Sia Watson sia Holmes si voltarono verso la voce e si trovarono davanti un uomo non troppo alto, grassottello, con capelli mori corti e un paio di occhiali dal telaio scuro.

“Mike, che cosa ci fai qui a quest’ora?” Domandò John, sorpreso.

“Ti stavamo cercando, ma eri irraggiungibile. Ora capisco anche perché,” rispose Mike, lanciando un’occhiata di sottecchi a Sherlock.

“Che cosa è successo?” Chiese John, teso.

Mike riportò la propria attenzione sull’amico: “Mio padre è andato dai tuoi genitori. È stato chiamato dal direttore del carcere. Henry… mi dispiace tanto John,” sussurrò, in tono pieno di dolore.

Il giovane dottore si sentì gelare il sangue nelle vene. Che cosa aveva combinato Henry ancora? Perché continuava a comportarsi da stupido? Quando avrebbe messo un po’ di giudizio in quella sua testa dura? Fece un passo verso l’amico, stringendo i pugni: “Mike, non tenermi sulle spine. In che altro guaio si è cacciato Henry?”

“Si è ucciso. Lo hanno trovato impiccato in cella,” mormorò Mike.

John iniziò a tremare. Non per il freddo. Non per l’adrenalina scatenata dalla folle corsa in auto. Tremava per la rabbia. Il dolore. La delusione. Henry si era vigliaccamente sottratto alle proprie responsabilità in modo definitivo, causando un ulteriore e devastante dolore ai loro genitori. E spettava ancora una volta a John cercare di rimediare al disastro provocato dalle azioni sconsiderate del fratello. Henry era morto, certo, ma John poteva e doveva riscattarne il nome e l'onore.

“Grazie per essere venuto, Mike. Vai pure. Io mi cambio e raggiungo i miei genitori,” disse in tono gelido.

“Sei sicuro? Io potrei…”

“Vattene. Sto bene,” tagliò corto John.

Mike non osò insistere e se ne andò. Sherlock non poteva vedere il volto di John. Aveva percepito una furia gelida nella sua voce, ma non sapeva che cosa aspettarsi.

“Il nostro patto è sempre valido? Se vi aiuto a incastrare Mary, voi riabiliterete il nome di mio fratello?” Domandò John, in tono tagliente.

“Certo. Nulla cambia nel nostro accordo.”

“Tutto è cambiato. Si tolga dai piedi e mi faccia avere il contratto, o come diavolo lo definite, da firmare. Dopo il funerale inizierò la mia missione.”

“Bene. Mi dispiace…”

John si voltò di scatto verso Sherlock. Il volto era oscurato dalle piante che circondavano la villa: “Non osi dirmi che le dispiace per la morte di Henry. A lei non importa nulla di mio fratello né della sua sorte. Lo avete usato quanto Mary e siete responsabili della sua morte come lei. Se ne vada, prima che mi venga voglia di spezzarle il collo, dimenticandomi che ho bisogno del suo aiuto per riabilitare la memoria di mio fratello. Per regalare un po’ di pace ai miei genitori,” sibilò John, furioso.

Sherlock serrò le labbra e non ribatté. Salutò con un cenno del capo e si diresse verso il cancello della villa. Non aveva bisogno di esibirsi in falsi moralismi o non sincere formalità. Aveva portato a termine la prima parte della propria missione. Aveva arruolato John Watson, che sarebbe diventato i loro occhi e le loro orecchie all’interno di una organizzazione pericolosa. Tutto il resto, inclusa la morte di Henry Waston, era solo un danno collaterale, che poteva gestire senza alcun problema. John non lo guardò andare via. Gli voltò le spalle e tornò nel proprio appartamento, dove poté piangere per Henry e sfogare la propria rabbia, senza che nessuno lo vedesse o lo giudicasse, prima di tornare a essere il solito irreprensibile John Watson.

 

 

 

**Angolo dell’autrice**

 

Grazie a chi sia arrivato fino a qui a leggere. 

Ogni commento è sempre benvenuto.

 

Nel prossimo capitolo farà il suo ingresso Mary.

 

Alla prossima settimana.

 

Ciao!


	4. L'incontro

Il sole illuminava una giornata splendente e rendeva vividi i colori della natura. La Cornovaglia, con i suoi colori accesi e i suoi paesaggi aperti e immensi, era un luogo portatore di pace. John Watson stava camminando con i piedi nell’acqua, sulla spiaggia di Marazion. Era ancora molto presto. I turisti avrebbero invaso il luogo molto più tardi. In quel momento, la battigia era ad uso esclusivo degli abitanti della piccola città costiera, che potevano godersi l’aria fresca del mare. L’odore salmastro invadeva le narici di John e gli stridi dei gabbiani facevano da contorno al suono della risacca. Il giovane dottore passeggiava da solo, immerso nei propri pensieri. Indossava un maglioncino di cotone di un azzurro intenso, con le maniche sollevate al gomito, sopra a dei jeans blu con il fondo arrotolato fino a metà polpaccio. Teneva le scarpe in mano, per godere del gelido massaggio dell’acqua di mare, che gli lambiva le caviglie. Occhiali scuri proteggevano gli occhi dal riverbero del sole sulle onde, mentre la brezza marina scompigliava i capelli corti, resi ancora più biondi dalla luce della stella che illuminava la Terra. John si fermò per ammirare la fortezza costruita sul Saint Michael’s Mount, che si stagliava maestosa e imperiosa contro il cielo blu. La bassa marea aveva scoperto la lingua di terra che collegava la spiaggia all’isola tidale e portava all’antica struttura militare. Era quello lo spettacolo che i turisti venivano ad ammirare nella piccola cittadina della Cornovaglia. John amava quel luogo perché la natura gli appariva nitida e chiara, quasi schiarendo i suoi stessi pensieri e sentimenti.

“John!” Chiamò una voce cristallina e sorpresa.

 

 

**L’incontro**

 

 

Il giovane medico non si voltò. Sapeva chi lo stesse chiamando. Era andato a Marazion proprio per quello.

“John!” Urlò più forte e decisa la voce di donna.

Watson la ignorò ancora, come se fosse talmente immerso nei propri pensieri da non sentire ciò che gli accadeva intorno. Il cuore gli batteva forte. La sua missione era iniziata. Ora non poteva più tirarsi indietro.

“John Watson!” Ripeté la voce, ormai accanto a lui.

Il dottore si voltò e si trovò davanti il viso sorridente di Mary Morstan. I capelli biondi erano corti e sembravano un’aureola, illuminati in pieno dal sole del mattino. Anche Mary era vestita in modo sportivo, con jeans aderenti e un leggero maglioncino rosa chiaro, mentre ai piedi indossava dei mocassini blu, senza calze. Con un gesto rapido si tolse gli occhiali da sole, rivelando ridenti e splendenti occhi azzurri.

Per alcuni istanti, la mente di John fu invasa dai ricordi. Mary che gli sorrideva al lume di una candela. Mary che lo baciava con trasporto. Mary che lo abbracciava. Mary che faceva l’amore con lui. Con passione. Foga. Intensità. Il cuore di John si strinse per un attimo, perché si sentiva in colpa, come ogni volta che mentiva alla ragazza di turno. La sua vita sentimentale non era stata intensa e al centro di pettegolezzi mondani come quella di Henry, ma anche John aveva avuto le sue avventure con ragazze di ogni genere. Bionde, more e rosse. Ricche e povere. Belle, affascinanti, normali. John aveva trattato tutte con gentilezza e rispetto, ma aveva rotto ogni rapporto con ognuna di loro prima che la relazione diventasse veramente seria e impegnativa. John si era sempre giustificato con i genitori dicendo che non aveva ancora trovato la ragazza giusta, perché non poteva dire loro la verità. I signori Watson amavano il figlio minore e forse avrebbero accettato il suo vero io, se lui lo avesse rivelato, ma avrebbero sicuramente sofferto. Nel loro ambiente certe inclinazioni erano ancora oggetto di derisione e disapprovazione, a meno di essere una rockstar o un celebre attore. Così John aveva finito per nascondersi in relazioni senza un vero sbocco, per non deludere i genitori, già preoccupati e frustrati per Henry. Solo una volta si era concesso una fugace e clandestina storia con un ragazzo, quando frequentava l’università, ma nulla di più. Lui doveva continuare a essere il figlio perfetto, quello per cui i genitori non avrebbero mai dovuto vergognarsi o preoccuparsi.

La donna sorridente, che aveva davanti, era stata una dei suoi alibi. John avrebbe anche potuto innamorarsi veramente di Mary. Era intelligente, spiritosa e paziente. Era stato bene con lei. Se un giorno avesse deciso di sposarsi, la scelta del dottore sarebbe sicuramente caduta su Mary. Erano state la correttezza e la dignità a impedirgli di fare questo passo. Poteva mentire agli altri, ma non arrivare a tradire se stesso. Poteva fare quasi tutto per la famiglia, ma non avrebbe mai illuso né sfruttato una donna, trattandola come una fattrice di eredi. Ora stava riallacciando i propri rapporti con Mary solo per riabilitare la memoria del fratello e per vendicarlo. Se Mary lo aveva veramente usato per i propri fini, non meritava di essere trattata con i guanti di velluto. Con un sorriso stirato e stanco, John si tolse gli occhiali. La recita cominciò: “Mary! Che sorpresa. Non mi aspettavo di trovarti qui,” mentì.

“Sono a Marazion per l’anniversario della morte di mia madre. È seppellita qui e… ma tu non lo ricordi di certo, non con tutto quello che è accaduto alla tua famiglia negli ultimi tempi,” sussurrò Mary, con gli occhi velati da tristezza e compassione.

John abbassò lo sguardo, osservando la mano candida di Mary che si appoggiava sul suo braccio: “Già. Non posso dire che sia un momento felice. Abbiamo seppellito Henry due giorni fa. Per i miei genitori è stato terribile. Prima lo scandalo del suo arresto. Poi il processo. Sentire e leggere di tutte le storie sordide in cui Henry è stato coinvolto li ha distrutti. Infine, il suo suicidio… sono annientati,” terminò con un mormorio, prima che la voce si rompesse.

Un silenzio opprimente piombò fra i due ex amanti. Il fragore della risacca e lo stridio dei gabbiani sembravano così forti da impedire ai due di sentirsi. Mary strinse più forte il braccio di John, con tenerezza e conforto: “Hai già fatto colazione?”

John alzò lo sguardo per vederla bene in viso: “Scusa?”

“C’è un locale, appartato e conosciuto solo dagli abitanti di Marazion, che ha i migliori tea della regione. Fanno dei dolci meravigliosi. Potremmo fare colazione insieme,” sorrise Mary, incoraggiante.

John annuì, ricambiando il sorriso, riconoscente.

 

Passeggiarono per le strade di Marazion in silenzio, uno accanto all’altra. La cittadina si stava animando. Gli abitanti uscivano per andare al lavoro, mentre curiosi e variopinti turisti ne fotografavano ogni angolo. Nessuno faceva caso ai due giovani, che camminavano decisi verso la loro meta. Il locale occupava il piano terra di un edificio di tre piani e si trovava dalla parte opposta rispetto alla spiaggia. Mary aveva ragione. Non c’erano turisti a invadere lo spazio degli abitanti o a turbarne la tranquillità. La pasticceria era quasi deserta. C’erano solo tre donne anziane, che sorseggiavano del tea, chiacchierando sottovoce. Le tre clienti si zittirono immediatamente e osservarono incuriosite la giovane coppia appena entrata nel locale. Mary salutò il cameriere con un cenno del capo e si diresse a un tavolo appartato, lontano dalla porta e dalle altre avventrici. John le spostò la sedia e la fece accomodare, prima di sedersi di fronte a lei. Il gesto incontrò l’approvazione delle tre anziane signore, che sorrisero cordiali e tornarono ai propri discorsi, lasciando alla coppia la sua privacy. Il cameriere si avvicinò al tavolo e Mary ordinò tea e pasticcini per entrambi. Il silenzio sembrava non avere fine. Mary allungò le mani e prese quelle di John fra le proprie: “Tu sai che io non giudico né te né la tua famiglia né tanto meno tuo fratello. Henry era uno spirito libero. Prima agiva poi pensava. Voi lo avete sempre protetto, ma non siete certo responsabili delle sue azioni.”

“Io lo so. Vorrei solo che lo capissero anche quei barracuda dei giornalisti e quei falsi benpensanti della cosiddetta buona società. Sai quanti sono quelli che si professavano amici della mia famiglia che continuano a parlare con noi e frequentare casa nostra, malgrado tutto?” Sbottò John, trattenendo a stento la rabbia.

“Posso immaginarlo. Purtroppo nel nostro ambiente l’apparenza è tutto. Per alcuni. Io ho pensato a lungo se contattarti o meno. Ho deciso di non farlo solo perché temevo che non ti facesse piacere sentirmi,” sospirò Mary.

“Perché mai dovrei non avere piacere a sentirti? Sono stato io a lasciarti, quando ho deciso di entrare nell’esercito, non tu. Anzi. Mi meraviglio che tu mi rivolga ancora la parola. Ho capito troppo tardi di essermi comportato in modo egoistico. Non ti ho spiegato il vero motivo per cui ho preso quella decisione.”

“Non mi devi spiegazioni, John. Ormai è trascorso tanto tempo, che le tue motivazioni non hanno più importanza,” sussurrò Mary, stringendo forte le mani di John.

“No. È giusto che tu lo sappia. Ho avuto paura,” ribatté John, ricambiando la stretta.

“Paura? Di me?”

“Sì. Tuo padre mi aveva fatto capire che non ero abbastanza per te. Che ero un ragazzino immaturo, mentre tu eri già una donna, che meritava di avere al proprio fianco un vero uomo. Ho avuto paura di deluderti, di non riuscire a darti tutto quello di cui avevi bisogno…”

“Io non avevo bisogno di nulla, solo di te,” Mary interruppe John, in tono accorato.

Il giovane medico scosse la testa: “Non sto parlando di cose materiali, Mary. Ho avuto paura di non riuscire a darti tutto l’amore che meritavi e a dimostrarti quanto fossi importante per me. Ho preferito fuggire, prima di vedere la delusione e il dolore nei tuoi occhi fare sparire l'amore che provavi per me.”

“Oh, John. A saperlo…”

“A saperlo?” La sollecitò John, gentilmente. Una parte di lui stava fremendo. Il sospetto che Mary si fosse vendicata del suo abbandono attraverso Henry si fece sempre più forte.

“Non ti avrei lasciato andare. Mio padre è molto protettivo. Anche troppo. Per lui sono una ragazzina fragile e vulnerabile, che ha bisogno di essere difesa dal perfido mondo esterno. Persino ora, che sono a capo delle nostre aziende, lui mi tratta come una bambina. Se avessi saputo che ti aveva parlato, ti avrei spiegato che lui si stava sbagliando.”

“Sono felice di saperlo, anche se è tardi per noi. Comunque, mi farebbe piacere rimanere in contatto con te. In questo momento difficile sto scoprendo chi siano i miei veri amici. L’esercito mi ha tradito, costringendomi a dimettermi, per non essere sfiorato dallo scandalo provocato da Henry. Non riesco a trovare un lavoro, perché tutti mi associano a mio fratello e non vogliono avere nulla a che fare con la mia famiglia. Non siamo certo sul lastrico. Con tutto quello che abbiamo, posso anche vivere di rendita, ma non riesco a sopportare la falsità della gente, che ti abbandona come se fossi un appestato.”

“Certo che mi farebbe piacere rimanere in contatto con te. Anzi… quando torni a Londra?”

“La prossima settimana. Prima devo sistemare alcuni affari di famiglia, qui in Cornovaglia. Perché?”

“Ma è perfetto! La prossima settimana diamo una cena con dei nostri soci in affari. Sei ufficialmente invitato. Ti posso assicurare che nessuno ti giudicherà, che sarai fra amici. Fra veri amici. Sappi che non accetto un no come risposta. Devi venire e non si discute,” rispose Mary, con travolgente entusiasmo.

John sorrise: “Non sia mai che io mi metta a discutere con te! – ribatté, alzando le mani, come se stesse per arrendersi – È stato bello incontrarti, Mary. Sono contento che possiamo essere ancora amici.”

In quel momento, il cameriere portò il tea e i pasticcini. John e Mary cominciarono a mangiare, parlando di vari argomenti. Entrambi non fecero caso al giovane uomo moro che sedeva, soddisfatto, a qualche tavolo di distanza da loro. L’uomo sorseggiava il tea e leggeva il giornale, ma non staccava gli occhi dalla giovane coppia. Non gli fu difficile capire che John avesse portato a buon fine la parte iniziale della sua missione. Aveva agganciato Mary Morstan e ottenuto un altro appuntamento. Era stato tutto più facile del previsto. Anche troppo facile, se era per questo. Sherlock Holmes ignorò la stretta allo stomaco che provò nel vedere John sorridere cordialmente a Mary. La attribuì alle esigenze alimentari del proprio corpo. Il suo mezzo di trasporto aveva la brutta abitudine di voler essere rifornito di cibi, malgrado la digestione limitasse le sue capacità mentali. Sì. Era solo questo. Bisogno di cibo. Non era gelosia. Non era rabbia perché John riservava quel sorriso a Mary Morstan, invece che a lui. Sherlock si congratulò con se stesso perché il loro piano stava procedendo nel migliore dei modi. Ora potevano passare alla seconda fase. Tutto sarebbe andato bene.

 

 

**Angolo dell’autrice**

 

Parliamo di Mary. In questo racconto fa la parte della cattiva. È l’anima nera che ha rovinato la vita di Henry e il capo di una organizzazione di spionaggio pericolosa. So che molti non amano il personaggio di Mary nella serie. Io, personalmente, la trovo intrigante e interessante. Inoltre, per buona pace di ogni Johnlocker che si rispetti, lei fa parte del canon. È stato Sir Arthur Conan Doyle in persona a crearla. Il suo dottor John Watson la ha sposata dopo un caso (nel romanzo “Il segno dei quattro”) e lei è stata al suo fianco dopo la sparizione di Sherlock nelle cascate Reichenbach. Ovviamente è pure morta e ciò ha permesso a Watson di tornare a Baker Street. Insomma, Mary era un male inevitabile. Nella serie, Mark Gatiss e Steven Moffat hanno adattato il personaggio, rendendolo ancora più interessante. Se mi piace, perché ne ho fatto la cattiva della storia? Perché non c’era altra donna della serie che avrei scelto per questo ruolo. Non certo Sarah Sawyer né tanto meno una delle anonime donne che attraversano la vita di John. Mary è la più adatta, in ogni senso.

 

Grazie a chi stia leggendo la storia.

Ogni commento è sempre benvenuto.

 

Alla prossima settimana!

 

Ciao!


	5. La cena

La serata era tiepida e una brezza piacevole stava allontanando l’afa che aveva oppresso Londra durante il giorno. La villa era illuminata, pronta ad accogliere gli ospiti. L’imponente e severa dimora si trovava nella periferia di Londra più ricca ed esclusiva. Il maggiordomo attendeva i convitati sulla porta, pronto ad assisterli mentre si toglievano i leggeri soprabiti, per passarli alla cameriera, che li riponeva nel guardaroba. Le guardie al cancello avevano avvisato che stavano arrivando le prime automobili. Mary e Theodore Morstan scesero la grande scalinata, che portava dal piano superiore all’ingresso, uno accanto all’altra. La tensione esistente fra padre e figlia era chiaramente palpabile.

Mary era avvolta in un abito nero, lungo fino alle caviglie, che la avvolgeva morbidamente svelando le sue forme senza essere troppo aderente e le cui spalline di raso coprivano le spalle. Una profonda scollatura a V, scopriva la schiena fino a metà. Una collana di brillanti con sette smeraldi incastonati le contornava il collo bianchissimo e dalla chiusura partiva un filo di brillanti che si fermava in mezzo alle scapole. Anche i lunghi pendenti, che ornavano le orecchie, erano brillanti, con uno smeraldo a fissare l’orecchino al lobo.

Theodore era fasciato in uno smoking nero, dalla cui giacca si vedeva una camicia bianca, ed era chiuso da una cravatta nera. Ai polsini brillavano due rubini rosso fuoco.

“Dovevi invitare il tuo dottorino proprio questa sera, vero?” Sibilò Theodore, tenendo il tono basso, per non farsi sentire dalla servitù.

“Mi sembrava che avessimo già messo fine a questa discussione, padre,” ribatté Mary, nello stesso tono.

“Come puoi fidarti di lui, dopo che ti ha abbandonato per entrare nell’esercito?”

Mary si bloccò a metà delle scale e si voltò verso il padre, trattenendo a stento la rabbia. Il corpo vibrava, mentre con un soffio rispondeva al genitore: “Adesso so che sei stato tu a farlo scappare! John era molto giovane e tu hai approfittato della sua inesperienza per allontanarlo da me!”

“Se ti avesse veramente amata, non sarebbe corso via a gambe levate, mettendo un intero continente fra voi due.”

“Potrebbe averlo fatto proprio perché mi amava così tanto da non sopportare di rimanere a Londra senza potermi frequentare e corteggiare. Non lo sapremo mai. Grazie a te. Ho la mia seconda occasione. Non ti azzardare a rovinare anche questa o te ne farò pentire!... padre.”

“Oh, che cosa mai potresti fare per vendicarti di me, figlia cara?” Domandò Theodore, con un sorriso sarcastico sulle labbra rosse.

Mary salì un gradino, per trovarsi più vicino al viso del padre: “Non ti conviene scoprirlo, padre,” mormorò, minacciosa. Il sorriso svanì dalle labbra di Theodore. Padre e figlia si fissarono negli occhi per qualche secondo. Il maggiordomo si schiarì leggermente la gola, per attirare la loro attenzione: “I signori Potter sono arrivati, signore e signorina,” annunciò.

Mary si girò e terminò di scendere le scale. Un sorriso radioso le illuminò il viso, mentre la porta si apriva. Da perfetta padrona di casa, Mary allungò le braccia e accolse i Potter, come se nulla fosse accaduto.

 

 

**La cena**

 

 

John uscì dalla villa in cui viveva e si diresse verso la limousine nera, che aveva affittato per l’occasione. L’autista di famiglia aveva seguito i genitori nel loro rifugio nel Sussex, dopo i funerali di Henry. Alle cene mondane poteva capitare di bere più del dovuto e John non voleva guai con la polizia. Gli occhi azzurri chiarissimi dell’autista lo seguirono, mentre si avvicinava all’automobile con passo leggermente claudicante. Sherlock non poté che ammirare il corpo proporzionato e allenato del dottore, avvolto da uno smoking nero… no blu scuro, non nero. Il collo della camicia azzurro chiaro era avvolto da una cravatta regimental ambrata nei toni del blu, che richiamavano quello dell’abito. Mentre il giovane medico si accostava, Sherlock notò il fermacravatta d’oro a forma di testa di drago con un topazio blu di Londra come occhio. Lo stesso tipo di pietra preziosa adornava i gemelli ai polsini della camicia. Tutto l’insieme metteva sapientemente in risalto gli occhi azzurri come un oceano profondo di John e il suo fisico atletico. Non si poteva dire che il medico non stesse facendo del proprio meglio per attrarre la sua preda. La stretta allo stomaco della spia fu forte e dolorosa. Sherlock la ignorò. Non era il momento di pensare al cibo. Doveva dare al giovane e inesperto dottore le ultime istruzioni. Non poteva permettere che Mary e Theodore Morstan scoprissero il suo doppio gioco. Sarebbe stato pericoloso per John. E lui non voleva perderlo. Sarebbe stato uno spreco di tempo, che non avevano. John salì in auto e Sherlock la mise in moto: “Buonasera, dottore. Vogliamo ripassare un’altra volta i suoi obbiettivi per questa sera?” Domandò con voce calda e bassa.

“Non credo di averne bisogno, non dovrò fare praticamente nulla, a parte non farmi cacciare da Theodore. Non devo fare domande, non devo frugare da nessuna parte. Solo godermi la cena e osservare, tenendo a mente il nome degli invitati, che le riferirò, quando ci incontreremo domani alle corse. Non capisco perché lei non possa farsi passare per il mio autista. Faremmo più in fretta se le facessi rapporto stasera stessa.”

“Vero, ma non sappiamo chi siano gli invitati. Uno di loro potrebbe riconoscermi e questo metterebbe fine al nostro piano. Meglio attenerci scrupolosamente a quanto stabilito. Fra alcuni minuti, io scenderò dall’auto e un mio collega la accompagnerà alla festa. Faccia in modo di essere uno degli ultimi ospiti a lasciare la casa, affinché l’agente Albert Wolf possa fotografare gli altri invitati. Domani mattina mi dirà come si chiamino e che cosa abbiano fatto durante la serata. Si diverta, dottore. E non combini guai,” borbottò Sherlock, con impazienza.

“Ai suoi ordini, _signore_ ,” ribatté John, calcando in modo sarcastico sull’ultima parola.

Un silenzio teso calò nell’auto. Quando arrivarono in prossimità di un parco, Sherlock controllò che non vi fossero altre auto, accostò e scese, lasciando il posto a un uomo alto, moro e magro. Se anche qualcuno avesse sorvegliato John all’uscita di casa, non avrebbe mai capito che c’era stato uno scambio di persona.

Sherlock osservò l’auto allontanarsi. Lo stomaco ebbe un’altra stretta violenta. Il giovane Holmes strinse le labbra, mentre la voce di Mycroft gli sussurrava in un orecchio: “Tenere alle persone non è un vantaggio.”

 

 

L’auto si fermò davanti all’ingresso della villa. Un valletto aprì la portiera dalla parte di John, che scese senza salutare l’autista. Il cuore del dottore iniziò a battere più velocemente. Era stato altre volte in quella casa. Allora era un ragazzo imberbe, che fingeva di essere innamorato della figlia del padrone di casa per nascondere la propria vera natura. Ora era un giovane uomo, che fingeva di essere innamorato della figlia del padrone di casa per mandarla in prigione, dove meritava di stare. Almeno secondo la versione dell’affascinante e ammaliante Sherlock Holmes. Sperava solo che fosse vero e che la sua menzogna avesse una giustificazione accettabile. Un lieve sorriso triste increspò le labbra di John. Erano trascorsi anni, ma la situazione non era cambiata. Lui entrava in quella casa sempre sotto mentite spoglie. La porta si aprì e il maggiordomo gli sorrise in modo professionale: “Bentornato, dottor Watson,” lo salutò, prendendo il soprabito che John teneva sul braccio.

“Grazie, Edgar. È un piacere rivederla. Non è cambiato, in questi anni.”

“John! Sei arrivato! Sono così contenta che tu sia venuto,” lo accolse Mary, stringendo John in un abbraccio caloroso.

“Non sarei mai potuto mancare,” John ricambiò l’abbraccio.

I due giovani si scostarono e John si voltò verso il padrone di casa, che allungò la mano e rivolse al medico un sorriso gelido: “John. Benvenuto a questa piccola cena. Vedo che zoppichi.”

“Grazie per l’invito, signor Morstan. Danni collaterali della guerra,” ribatté John, in tono cordiale, ma freddo.

Mary prese John sotto braccio: “Direi che gli ospiti siano arrivati tutti e che possiamo cenare,” disse, conducendo John verso un grande salone. Nel centro era stata allestita una lunga tavola. John contò ventidue coperti, inclusi quelli per i padroni di casa. Non avrebbe dovuto ricordarsi di troppe persone. Mary presentò John agli altri commensali. Se anche qualcuno sapeva che lui era il fratello del famigerato Henry Watson, non lo fece capire. John si rilassò e si lasciò condurre alla tavola, dove scoprì di essere stato messo alla destra di Mary. Cavallerescamente, il dottore scostò la sedia e fece accomodare la padrona di casa, prima di sedersi lui stesso. I camerieri iniziarono a servire la cena, mentre i convitati parlavano del più e del meno, soprattutto spettegolando su conoscenze comuni e sulle ultime notizie relative alla famiglia reale. John aveva notato che erano state invitate sette coppie sposate, una ragazza e cinque uomini senza accompagnatori, lui incluso. A tenere viva la conversazione erano soprattutto le coppie sposate, mentre gli altri quattro uomini sembravano annoiarsi educatamente tanto quanto John. La ragazza, seduta accanto a Theodore, era triste, quasi sull’orlo delle lacrime, e non diceva una parola. Mary notò lo sguardo di John e si avvicinò a lui, in modo che gli altri commensali non sentissero il loro discorso: “Quella è mia cugina Charlotte. È stata appena lasciata dal suo fidanzato, che si è messo con una volgare ballerina di fila. I suoi genitori, che sono la coppia seduta accanto a lei, hanno insistito per portarla. Povera Charlotte. Ha il cuore spezzato. Ci vorrà molto tempo, prima che si fidi di un altro uomo,” concluse, con un sospiro.

“Hai proprio ragione,” assentì John, provando pietà per la giovane donna, sicuramente al centro di feroci pettegolezzi nei salotti della buona società londinese.

Stava per riprendere a mangiare il pollo al vino rosso, che era stato appena servito, quando un urlo sovrastò il chiacchiericcio della tavola, concentrando l’attenzione di tutti su uno degli altri uomini non accompagnati da una donna: “No! Fermo! Che cosa sta facendo! Porti via quella bottiglia!” Sbraitò spaventato, rivolto al maggiordomo, che stava stappando una bottiglia di vino.

Edgar si fermò a metà del gesto, guardando prima l’ospite poi il padrone di casa in modo sorpreso. Theodore strinse le labbra e fece un rabbioso cenno con la testa al maggiordomo: “Edgar, procedi,” ordinò.

Il maggiordomo annuì e aprì la bottiglia, versando il liquido rosso nel calice di Theodore. John aveva osservato l’ospite per tutto il tempo. L’uomo, che Mary gli aveva presentato come Steve Ballard, era di mezza età, alto quanto John, ma molto più tarchiato, con i capelli neri tagliati corti. Ed era terrorizzato. Quando vide il vino rosso scendere nel bicchiere, la sua espressione si rilassò, ma solo per un momento, come se un altro terribile pensiero avesse attraversato la sua mente. Con un sorriso imbarazzato, passò lo sguardo sugli altri commensali: “Chiedo scusa. Ho pensato che il vino non fosse adatto alla pietanza… ovviamente mi sono sbagliato,” borbottò, quasi a scusa.

John spostò la propria attenzione sulle bottiglie, con le quali Edgar e gli altri camerieri stavano riempiendo i bicchieri degli ospiti. Si trattava di un costoso vino francese, scelta ideale per il pollo servito. Una bottiglia di Chateau Margaux “Pavillon Rouge” del 2011 fu posta proprio davanti a Mary, così John riuscì a studiarla bene, senza destare sospetti. Non aveva nulla di strano. John osservò Steve Ballard con noncuranza, fingendo di guardare la signora Grant, che stava raccontando un aneddoto divertente capitato a corte. L’uomo era pallido, tremava e sembrava che volesse essere inghiottito dalla Terra. Tutti risero, così il dottore si unì alla risata generale, senza sapere per che cosa stesse ridendo. Fu a quel punto che si rese conto che anche gli altri tre uomini senza accompagnatrici stavano ridendo per cortesia e non perché avessero ascoltato il racconto della donna. Uno era furente, mentre gli altri due provavano una grande compassione.

 

 

La cena proseguì monotona, senza altri episodi degni di nota. Finito il dolce, i commensali si alzarono per spostarsi nel salotto a prendere il caffè. Mary si accostò a John e sospirò dispiaciuta: “Devo assentarmi per qualche minuto. Ho una riunione d’affari che non può attendere. Tu non scappare. Farò in fretta.”

“Sarò qui ad aspettarti trattenendo il fiato, quindi non ti attardare o mi troverai svenuto in terra,” scherzò John.

Mary rise: “Sarebbe l’occasione giusta per approfittarmi di te,” mormorò, in tono sensuale.

John arrossì leggermente. Mary gli strinse il braccio con dolcezza e si diresse verso la porta che conduceva allo studio del piano terra. Furono i tre uomini senza dame a seguirla. Mary glieli aveva presentati come Thomas Raynolds, Phillip Chappel e Albert Newman. Il dottore avrebbe voluto seguirli e cercare di origliare la conversazione, ma sentì nella testa la voce decisa di Sherlock che gli imponeva di osservare senza intervenire. Non poté, comunque, evitare di udire la piccola discussione fra Theodore Morstan e Steve Ballard.

“Mi dispiace per quello che è successo. Non lo ho fatto apposta. È solo che ho visto la bottiglia e…” cominciò Ballard, con voce lamentosa.

“Non ti devi preoccupare, non è accaduto nulla di troppo grave o irreparabile. Raggiungi gli altri nello studio. Vedrai che andrà tutto bene,” lo interruppe Theodore, in un tono che non convinse nemmeno John.

Ballard esitò, come se esitasse a unirsi alla riunione. Con un sospiro rassegnato decise di raggiungere gli altri. John lo guardò dirigersi verso la porta. Steve Ballard sembrava un uomo che stesse salendo sul patibolo.

 

 

Non avevano fatto in tempo a entrare nello studio, che Albert Newman, un uomo alto e biondo di mezza età con un fisico atletico, aveva finalmente sfogato la propria rabbia: “Maledetto idiota! Herbert è un maledetto idiota! È un pavido e un pusillanime. Se si trovasse in una stanza con qualcuno dell’MI6, spiffererebbe tutto prima ancora che gli ponessero una domanda. Dobbiamo eliminarlo. È una minaccia per la nostra missione.”

“Temo che Albert abbia ragione,” sospirò Thomas Raynolds, un uomo castano di statura normale, un po’ in sovrappeso e più vecchio di qualche anno.

“Ha finito di lavorare alla formula?” Chiese Mary, freddamente.

“Sì. Non abbiamo più bisogno di lui. Possiamo produrre la sostanza anche senza Herbert,” rispose Raynolds.

“Deve sembrare un incidente,” sancì Mary, senza il minimo indugio.

“Me ne occuperò io. – si propose Phillip Chappel, anche lui biondo, ma più basso di Newman e molto giovane – Steve è venuto in auto. Sappiamo tutti che è un pessimo pilota e che per tornare a Londra ci sono alcune curve pericolose. Andrò con lui. Saltare giù dall’auto in corsa sarà un gioco da ragazzi. Per me.”

La porta si aprì. Steve Ballard entrò, timoroso e imbarazzato: “Mi dispiace. Ho visto l’etichetta e ho pensato che Edgar avesse preso la bottiglia sbagliata. Non sono riuscito a trattenermi. So che non avrei dovuto farlo. Non davanti a persone ignare dei nostri piani. Non accadrà più. Starò attento. Vi supplico…”

“Tranquillo, Herbert. È tutto a posto. Andiamo a casa. Ti accompagno io,” sorrise Chappel, rassicurante.

“Davvero? È tutto a posto?” Domandò Ballard, pieno di speranza.

“Certo, Herbert. Non è accaduto nulla di irreparabile. Vai a casa con Phillip. Domani riparleremo di ciò che è successo,” aggiunse Mary, evitando lo sguardo di Ballard.

“Allora… grazie… buonanotte a tutti… a domani…” balbettò l’uomo conosciuto come Steve Ballard.

“A domani,” salutò Phillip Chappel, prendendo Ballard per un gomito e conducendolo fuori dalla stanza.

Un silenzio carico di rammarico calò nella stanza. Mary strinse le labbra e si avviò verso la porta, per tornare dai suoi invitati. Per tornare da John. Non avrebbe mai permesso a un piccolo inconveniente come la condanna a morte di quel vigliacco di Ballard di rovinare i suoi piani per riconquistare John Watson e riportarlo nella sua vita fino a quando la morte non li avesse separati.

 

 

**Angolo dell’autrice**

 

Per chi non conosca il film, sottolineo che tutta la storia non è assolutamente farina del mio sacco, ma un adattamento dell’originale, ovviamente aggiustato sui personaggi e riportato in tempi contemporanei.

 

Altra piccola puntualizzazione: io sono completamente astemia. Le mie conoscenze in materia di vino derivano tutte da ricerche in internet. Se ho scritto delle stupidaggini, mi scuso con chi sia un vero intenditore. Ho usato un vino francese, solo perché così l’eventuale offeso per l’uso improprio del vino si troverebbe oltre le Alpi e non in terra nostrana. I vini italiani sono fantastici. Mi dicono.

 

Avrei voluto scrivere la celebre frase del fratello maggiore in inglese. “Caring is not an advange” fa tanto Mycroft Holmes, ma mi sembrava assurdo riportare una frase in lingua originale in un racconto in italiano. Voi sentitela nella lingua che più vi aggrada.

 

Stasera sono piena di note, scusate. Forse chi è diversamente giovane, come me, ha notato il nome Albert Wolf, maccheronica versione inglese di Alberto Lupo, che non è il lupo blu creato da Silver, ma un famosissimo attore di qualche tempo fa, che recitava la parte parlata di “Buonasera dottore”, nella versione cantata da Claudia Mori e/o Mina. La canzone mi è venuta in mente a causa della frase con cui Sherlock saluta John. Portate pazienza. Sto lavorando molto e questo mi fa male.

 

Grazie a chi stia leggendo la storia e sia arrivato fino a qui. 

Chi voglia lasciare un commento, sarà sempre il benvenuto.

 

Alla prossima settimana.

 

Ciao!


	6. Un pomeriggio ad Ascot

La giornata era splendida. Il sole illuminava la terra battuta che presto sarebbe stata calpestata dagli zoccoli dei cavalli. C’era caldo, ma non troppo da sudare. Ogni tanto si levava una leggera e piacevole brezza, che rendeva la temperatura ancora più gradevole. L’ippodromo di Ascot era affollato. Le donne sfoggiavano abiti variopinti e cappellini stravaganti. Ognuna studiava l’abbigliamento delle altre con occhio critico, rilevandone i difetti e cercando una complice con cui malignare. Nessuna donna era esente da critiche, agli occhi di quelle severe e implacabili osservatrici. Gli uomini¸invece, erano più interessati alle scommesse o a corteggiare le dame presenti.

John si trovava nel palco privato dei Morstan. La sera precedente aveva detto a Mary che sarebbe andato ad Ascot per distrarsi. Mischiato alla folla, che abitualmente invadeva l’ippodromo in occasione delle corse, sperava di passare inosservato e di trascorrere qualche ora spensierata. In realtà, questo era il motivo che aveva spinto Sherlock a scegliere Ascot come luogo ideale per incontrarsi. Lui e John sarebbero stati in bella vista, ma nascosti fra la gente che affollava l’ippodromo. Mary si era offerta di accompagnare John, che non aveva trovato validi motivi per rifiutare la sua compagnia. A loro si era unito anche Theodore, che li sorvegliava come un falco. Il giovane medico aveva riferito all’agente Wolf dell’imprevisto e sperava che questo contrattempo non indisponesse Sherlock Holmes. John aveva capito di essere profondamente attratto dall’affascinante spia e desiderava essere ricambiato, anche se nutriva pochissime speranze che ciò potesse accadere.

 

 

**Un pomeriggio ad Ascot**

Il palco privato dei Morstan si trovava nella parte centrale della tribuna principale, circondato da quelli dei nobili più illustri e dei borghesi più ricchi e potenti. Il palco dei Watson non era molto distante, ma era desolatamente vuoto. Con una stretta al cuore, John si ricordò di tutte le fotografie di Henry, apparse sulle riviste di pettegolezzi, che lo ritraevano in quel luogo con la fiamma del momento. Una mano gli sfiorò delicatamente un braccio: “Va tutto bene, John?” Domandò Mary, teneramente.

John si riscosse dai propri pensieri: “Scusa, non è nulla. Ricordi,” rispose, con un sorriso triste.

“Se non te la senti di rimanere qui, possiamo andare via.”

“No. Non voglio rovinare la giornata a te e a tuo padre. Siete stati così gentili e comprensivi con me. Non sarebbe giusto che rinunciaste a un giorno di svago per colpa mia.”

“Io non ho mai amato molto le corse dei cavalli né le tradizioni che circondano Ascot. Tutto ciò che voglio è stare in tua compagnia. Ovunque. Per più tempo possibile. E voglio che tu stia bene. Non ti obbligherei mai a fare qualcosa che ti facesse sentire a disagio.”

John e Mary si guardarono negli occhi. Il dottore lesse tanto sincero interesse per il suo benessere nelle iridi azzurre della donna, che si chiese se stesse facendo la cosa giusta. Possibile che Mary fosse l'anima nera dietro la perdizione di Henry? Perché a lui sembrava così innocente e leale? Era tanto facile ingannarlo?

“È tutto a posto?” Chiese una voce velatamene irritata alle loro spalle. Theodore li aveva raggiunti. John era più propenso a pensare male del padre piuttosto che della figlia. Theodore Morstan era un uomo gelido, calcolatore e spietato, capace di ogni subdola azione pur di raggiungere il proprio fine.

“John…” iniziò a rispondere Mary, ma il medico la interruppe: “Nulla di che. Sta per partire la prima corsa. Ha puntato su qualche corsa?”

Theodore osservò John per qualche secondo: “Nella prima corsa ho scommesso sul numero sette, Dark Light. È giovane, ma promettente. Potrebbe persino vincere. Dopo deciderò se giocare ancora.”

“Allora facciamo il tifo per lui,” concluse John, sedendosi e prendendo un binocolo. Mary lanciò uno sguardo minaccioso al padre che, per nulla impressionato, scrollò le spalle, si mise a sedere e prese il proprio binocolo. I cavalli erano tutti entrati nei box e scalpitavano, pronti a rilasciare la potenza delle loro zampe per vincere una gara di cui non gli importava nulla. Alla fine, ognuno di loro, vincente o perdente, sarebbe stato accuratamente strigliato e sfamato. Mary si sedette accanto a John, prendendo il binocolo e puntandolo sulla partenza. L’eccitazione della folla iniziò a salire. Tutto era pronto per la prima corsa. Si udì uno sparo. I cancelli dei box si spalancarono. I cavalli si lanciarono sulla pista, condotti dai loro fantini. Il ruggito della folla si levò dagli spalti, accompagnando la corsa e incitando i cavalli verso la vittoria.

John fingeva di seguire compostamente la corsa, invece stava cercando di individuare Sherlock e di trovare una scusa plausibile per lasciare il palco da solo e raggiungerlo. Non fu difficile trovare la spia. Sherlock si era messo lungo il percorso di gara, appoggiato alla balaustra, che delimitava la parte interna della pista. Avvolto in un abito a due pezzi nero, con la camicia bianca senza cravatta e i primi due bottoni aperti, era l’uomo più bello che John avesse mai visto. Il sole lasciava riflessi quasi viola sui capelli corvini, che il giovane Holmes non aveva lisciato, cosicché i ricci ribelli si muovevano sinuosi a ogni alito di vento. Gli zigomi pronunciati e taglienti gli conferivano un aspetto serio e severo. Gli occhi, di un azzurro chiarissimo, scrutavano i presenti, con un’espressione disgustata. John non poté trattenere un mezzo sorriso.

“Spero che tu non abbia perso troppi soldi, padre,” disse Mary, in tono sarcastico.

La corsa era terminata e John non ne aveva seguito nemmeno un secondo.

“Non sarà quello che ho perso oggi a mandarci in rovina,” ribatté Theodore, nello stesso tono.

John ignorò il battibecco fra padre e figlia. Si alzò e sorrise a Mary: “Vado a puntare su una delle prossime gare. Credo che assaporare l’adrenalina del tifo mi farà bene. Aspettami qui. Torno presto,” concluse, chinandosi per lasciare un leggero bacio sulle labbra della donna. Senza attendere risposte, il medico lasciò il palco. Si diresse velocemente verso gli sportelli delle scommesse e puntò su alcuni cavalli in corse diverse, a caso. Prese i tagliandi e si diresse a passo deciso verso il luogo in cui aveva visto Sherlock. Lo trovò proprio dove si aspettava che fosse. Con una certa trepidazione lo affiancò: “Le piacciono le corse dei cavalli?” Esordì, in tono cordiale.

Sherlock non si voltò a guardarlo, come se fosse più interessato alla seconda corsa, che era appena partita, piuttosto che al suo vicino. Il boato della folla coprì la risposta tagliente di Sherlock per tutti, tranne che per John: “Vedo che è tornato velocemente nelle grazie della sua ex fidanzata, dottore. Oppure devo riferirmi a Mary Morstan come alla sua attuale amante?  Non si salutano le amiche con baci come quelli.”

John impallidì, come se fosse appena stato schiaffeggiato in pieno viso: “Non era ciò che mi avete chiesto di fare? Riallacciare i miei rapporti con Mary?” Domandò gelido, sulla difensiva.

“Non ci aspettavamo che per il buon esito della missione andasse a letto con il nemico, ma se si vuole divertire, non abbiamo nulla da eccepire. Basta che non comprometta il raggiungimento del nostro scopo.”

Il tono sprezzante di Sherlock ferì profondamente John, che si sentì sporco, quasi fosse stato una prostituta. Furioso per l'atteggiamento dell’altro uomo, non fece nulla per chiarire l’equivoco in cui la spia era caduta: “Grazie per l’approvazione. Sono disposto a tutto per la Regina e per la corona,” sibilò feroce.

“Per la Regina e per la corona. Certo,” ribatté Sherlock, con velenoso sarcasmo.

John non comprendeva la rabbia e la cattiveria di Sherlock. Afferrò la staccionata con una mano e vi si appoggiò, insicuro che le gambe potessero reggerlo: “Non vuole sapere chi fossero gli ospiti presenti alla villa ieri sera?” Cambiò discorso, guardando verso la corsa, senza vederla.

“Ne abbiamo identificati la maggior parte. Gente insignificante e innocua. Vogliamo sapere di questi quattro uomini,” rispose Sherlock, girandosi verso la pista con il cellulare stretto in mano. John vide passare velocemente le fotografie dei quattro uomini non accompagnati: “Mary me li ha presentati come Steve Ballard, Thomas Raynolds, Phillip Chappel e Albert Newman, suoi soci in affari. Non ha specificato quali fossero gli affari di cui si occupavano. Non avevano dame. Dopo cena, Mary si è richiusa per una mezz'ora nello studio con quei quattro uomini. Ovviamente non so di che cosa abbiano parlato. Probabilmente non del tempo o non avrebbero avuto bisogno di tanta riservatezza.”

“Sono tutti nomi falsi. L’unico che conosciamo è questo. Si tratta di Herbert Hoffmann, un brillante chimico tedesco originario dell’ex Germania Est. Si vende al miglior offerente, non ha un credo politico o religioso. Lo tenevamo d’occhio, ma ne abbiamo perso le tracce più di un anno fa. Sapere che sia riuscito a entrare  in Inghilterra senza che noi lo intercettassimo, non è rassicurante.”

“Ballard o Hoffmann, lo chiami come vuole, è l’unico che si è comportato in modo strano. Edgar stava stappando una bottiglia di vino francese e Ballard ha reagito come se il maggiordomo stesse per fare scoppiare una bomba. Era veramente terrorizzato. La spiegazione che ha dato delle sua reazione è stata assurda. Gli altri tre uomini, Mary e Theodore erano davvero arrabbiati con lui,” raccontò John.

L’urlo della folla fece capire ai due uomini che la corsa era finita.

“Il vino proveniva dalla cantina della villa o era stato portato da un ospite?”

“Edgar lo aveva preso dalla cantina.”

“Dobbiamo entrare in quella cantina e controllare se vi siano altre bottiglie di quel vino. Se scoprissimo che alcune di esse non contengono solo vino, potremmo fare un importante passo in avanti nella nostra indagine,” disse Sherlock, in tono deciso.

“Non so se…” iniziò John, ma fu interrotto da una voce proveniente dalle sue spalle: “John! Sei qui. Pensavo che non ci raggiungessi più,” sorrise Mary, in modo tirato, squadrando Sherlock come se fosse un rivale.

“Volevo vedere la corsa e ho pensato che non avrei fatto in tempo, se fossi tornato al palco,” spiegò John.

“Mi presenti il tuo amico? Vi ho visti parlare dal palco.”

John si irrigidì, invece Sherlock si girò verso Mary con eleganza e indifferenza: “Sherlock Holmes, piacere signorina Morstan. Sono un giornalista freelance. Ho avvicinato il dottor Watson affinché mi rilasciasse un’intervista per raccontare la storia di Henry dal suo punto di vista di fratello minore, ma non sono riuscito a convincerlo. Forse lei, come fidanzata, avrà più fortuna di me.”

“Concordo con il mio fidanzato, signor Holmes. La ferita lasciata dalla vicenda di Henry è tuttora aperta e fa soffrire molto le persone coinvolte. Non è ancora il momento di parlarne in pubblico. La prego di non insistere e di non disturbare ulteriormente John,” ribatté Mary, in tono deciso.

“Oggi non è la mia giornata fortunata. Ci rifletta, dottore. Se cambia idea, sa come contattarmi,” si arrese Sherlock. Con un cenno del capo salutò e lasciò soli Mary e John. Era cominciata la terza gara. Mary seguì Sherlock con lo sguardo e sorrise maliziosa: “Strano tipo. Sembrava un fidanzato geloso.”

“Credo che sia sposato con il suo lavoro. E io non sono gay,” sospirò John.

“Oh, questo lo so. – rise Mary, ma tornò subito seria – John, forse questo non è né il posto né il momento giusto, però… però io sento di doverlo fare. Io ti amo. Non ho mai smesso di amarti. Averti ritrovato per caso, mi ha fatto capire che non posso lasciarti andare via un’altra volta senza confessarti i miei sentimenti. So che non è ortodosso, ma io non mi sono mai adattata alle formalità. Mi vuoi sposare, John?”

La folla urlò. Anche la terza corsa era finita e John non sapeva se avesse vinto qualcosa. Se fosse diventato il marito di Mary, avrebbe sicuramente avuto accesso alla cantina che Holmes voleva perquisire.

_“Che cosa penserà Sherlock di me, se sposerò Mary?”_ Si chiese John, mentre una dolorosa fitta gli stringeva il cuore. Non si rese quasi conto di rispondere “Sì, Mary, ti voglio sposare.” La sua voce suonò estranea persino alle sue stesse orecchie.

Mary gli gettò le braccia al collo e lo baciò con passione. John ricambiò con trasporto, ma nella sua mente si formò l'immagine di un uomo moro, felice per il successo della sua missione. Con disperazione John desiderò che le labbra e la lingua,  che divoravano le sue, appartenessero a Sherlock Holmes.

 

 

**Angolo dell’autrice**

Come ho già scritto, la trama ripercorre quella del film di Alfred Hitchcock del 1946. John e Sherlock si daranno del lei fino alla fine del racconto. L'atteggiamento scontroso e geloso di Sherlock deriva dall’essere il T.R. Devlin interpretato da Gary Grant. Nel film, lui si rode fino alla fine, senza mai confessare il proprio amore ad Alicia Huberman, interpretata da Ingrid Bergman. Devlin si comporta da idiota, certo, ma non c'è motivo per rendere Sherlock migliore. Inoltre, l'uso del plurale da parte di Sherlock è un accentuare ulteriormente il distacco da John e sottolineare che Watson lavori per l’MI6, non con Holmes.

 

Grazie a chi stia leggendo il racconto.

Ogni commento è sempre benvenuto.

 

Alla prossima settimana.

 

Ciao!

 

 


	7. Destino

La giornata era calda e afosa. Londra era stata investita da un vento caldo e umido, che portava le persone a chiudersi negli edifici con l’aria condizionata o a sostare nei parchi, cercando refrigerio sotto le chiome di alti alberi pieni di foglie verdi. L’asfalto delle strade restituiva il calore ricevuto dal sole, aumentando il disagio per i pedoni. John Watson si fermò davanti a un imponente edificio e lo osservò. Gli occhiali scuri riparavano un po’ gli occhi azzurri dall’abbacinante riflesso del sole sulle vetrate del palazzo. Il cuore gli batteva rapido nel petto. Era quasi  sorpreso che nessuno dei passanti lo sentisse. Probabilmente era colpa della vita frenetica, che spingeva uomini e donne a correre tutto il giorno per portare a termine i propri compiti, ignorando il resto dell’umanità e i suoi problemi. John fissava l'ingresso del palazzo che ospitava gli uffici principali della marina e dell’esercito. Oltre che dell’MI6 e dell’MI5. Il giovane dottore era certo che i servizi segreti monitorassero attentamente l'accesso al palazzo, in modo da prevenire eventuali attacchi. Era sicuro che lo avrebbero individuato e lo avrebbero fatto parlare con chi tentava di incastrare Mary. Avrebbe riferito che stava per sposarla. Il cuore di John saltò un colpo. Presto avrebbe saputo che cosa pensasse Sherlock Holmes della decisione che aveva preso. Nel profondo del proprio cuore sperava che Sherlock si opponesse, che gli confessasse di amarlo e gli imponesse di mettere fine a quell’assurda missione. Una voce caustica gli disse che stava sognando a occhi aperti. Che Sherlock Holmes non era interessato a lui. Che sarebbe stato contento di vederlo sposato con Mary, perché ciò avrebbe favorito la sua missione _. “Sherlock Holmes ti userà e ti butterà via. Per lui sei solo un mezzo per raggiungere un fine,”_ sogghignò la voce, sbeffeggiandolo. John strinse le spalle e marciò incontro al proprio destino.

 

 

**Destino**

 

La stanza era arredata con lo stretto indispensabile, ma ogni pezzo era stato scelto con cura, per evidenziare il potere di chi occupava l’ufficio. Non c'erano finestre. La scrivania si trovava di fronte alla porta d’ingresso ed era di legno massiccio e chiaro. Il computer portatile si trovava sulla destra, mentre il telefono nero era a sinistra, con accanto un piccolo mappamondo. Non c’era altro. Né fotografie né fascicoli. La poltrona dell’occupante dell’ufficio era in pelle nera, grande e imbottita. Alle spalle, appeso alla parete, c’era un grande quadro che raffigurava una giovanissima Regina Elisabetta in abito da cerimonia, con una lunga spada al fianco. Le sedie davanti alla scrivania avevano uno schienale alto e rigido. Erano state pensate per scoraggiare i visitatori dal fermarsi troppo a lungo. Mycroft Holmes, l’occupante dell'ufficio, si stava avvicinando ai quaranta anni. Predisposto ad ingrassare, aveva i capelli rossicci leggermente mossi, che si stavano diradando. I vivaci e intelligenti occhi azzurri scrutavano il suo interlocutore, senza perderne una mossa. Molti uomini e molte donne sarebbero stati messi in difficoltà da quello sguardo penetrante. Sherlock Holmes, invece, era cresciuto sotto quegli occhi indagatori e li sopportava con esasperata e malcelata impazienza. Il più giovane degli Holmes resisté alla tentazione di agitarsi sulla sedia. Non avrebbe mai dato la soddisfazione al fratello di palesare chiaramente il proprio disagio, causato non dalla scomodità della sedia, su cui si trovava, ma dalle domande su John Watson. Sherlock non avrebbe mai ammesso l’attrazione che provava verso il biondo dottore. Sopratutto con Mycroft, che avrebbe sbuffato e si sarebbe concesso un sorriso di compatimento nei confronti di un fratello che si era lasciato sopraffare da inutili e banali sentimenti umani.

“Credo che Watson non possa fare più di ciò che ha già fatto. Mary Morstan è innamorata di lui e proprio per questo non gli racconterà mai di come abbia usato Henry Watson per i propri scopi né dei suoi progetti futuri. Dobbiamo trovare un altro modo per introdurci a villa Morstan e perquisire la cantina.”

Mycroft fissò il fratello per qualche secondo, prima di chiedere, in tono sinceramente curioso: “Perché sei così ostile verso il dottor Watson? Sta facendo un ottimo lavoro. Erano mesi che tentavamo di avvicinare i Morstan. Ogni nostro tentativo è miseramente fallito. Al capitano Watson è bastato un giorno per entrare nella villa e scoprire che i Morstan nascondono qualcosa in cantina. Non potevamo chiedergli di più.”

Sherlock congiunse i polpastrelli davanti al viso, prendendosi qualche secondo prima di rispondere. Doveva stare attento a non insospettire Mycroft: “ _Insospettire su che cosa, poi? Tra me e John Watson non sta accadendo nulla. È solo un collaboratore. Come tanti altri che ho avuto!”_ Pensò il giovane Holmes, irritato: “John Watson è solo un civile. Non è addestrato per questo genere di missione,” disse in tono ragionevole.

“È un ex ufficiale medico che ha combattuto ed è stato ferito in Afghanistan nel nome di sua Maestà.”

Sherlock si alzò in piedi, sbuffando: “È anche stato fidanzato con Mary Morstan. La fiamma della loro passione potrebbe riaccendersi e lui potrebbe decidere di aiutare la donna che ama a portare a termine il proprio piano, invece di consegnarla a noi,” spiegò leggermente innervosito.

Mycroft Holmes alzò un sopracciglio: “Sei geloso di John Watson?” Domandò, senza giri di parole.

Il giovane Holmes si voltò verso il fratello, pronto a fronteggiarlo, quando si udì un leggero, ma deciso bussare alla porta.

“Avanti,” invitò Mycroft.

La giovane mora e bella assistente del maggiore degli Holmes entrò con grazia felina, avvolta in un completo giacca e pantalone nero: “Il dottor Watson si trova nell’atrio. Sembra che sia in attesa.”

“Ha un appuntamento con qualcuno dell'esercito?” Domandò Mycroft, irrigidendosi.

“No, signore. Ha un amico nell'ufficio reclutamento, ma non si sono accordati per vedersi.”

“Che cosa ti ho appena detto? Dilettanti. Finirà per mandare a monte la missione. Se lo hanno seguito...” sibilò Sherlock, ma il fratello lo interruppe: “Se è venuto, avrà delle buone ragioni. Prima sentiamo che cosa ci debba dire, poi lo criticheremo. Lo incontreremo nell'ufficio del suo amico. Lo mandi a prendere da lui.”

“Certo, signore,” annuì Anthea, lasciando soli i due fratelli, che si scambiarono sguardi torvi, ma non parlarono.

 

 

Bert Carrella era uno dei pochi commilitoni che erano rimasti in contatto con John, dopo lo scandalo provocato da Henry. Ferito nella stessa azione in cui avevano sparato a John, il capitano Carrella aveva perso una gamba. L'esercito gli aveva offerto un lavoro d'ufficio e Bert aveva accettato. Alto e biondo, si muoveva agilmente, malgrado l’arto artificiale. Raggiunto l’atrio del palazzo, andò verso John, sfoggiando un sorriso gioviale: “Buongiorno, John. Come stai?”

“Buongiorno, Bert. Scusami per questa improvvisata, ma volevo parlarti prima che leggessi la notizia sui giornali,” ricambiò Watson.

“Spero che non sia nulla di grave. Andiamo a parlarne in privato,” ribatté Carrella, che accompagnò John nel proprio ufficio. Quando aprì la porta, il giovane medico si trovò davanti uno sconosciuto seduto alla scrivania e la schiena di Sherlock Holmes. Carrella chiuse l’uscio alle proprie spalle: “Usate pure il mio ufficio per tutto il tempo di cui avete bisogno. Io vado in quello di un collega, che oggi è assente. Nessuno si accorgerà che non sono qui,” comunicò in tono serio, poi lasciò John solo con i fratelli Holmes, uscendo da una porta interna.

Mycroft si alzò in piedi e si diresse verso John, porgendogli la mano: “Sono Mycroft Holmes, il responsabile della missione cui sta partecipando. È un piacere conoscerla di persona, dottor Watson. Grazie a lei stiamo facendo notevoli passi avanti,” si presentò il maggiore degli Holmes, in tono cordiale.

John strinse distrattamente la mano che gli era stata porta e lanciò uno sguardo alla schiena di Sherlock, che volgeva ostentatamene le spalle alla stanza e guardava fuori dalla finestra, come se nell'ufficio non vi fosse nulla che lo interessasse. Con un sospiro, John riportò la propria attenzione su Mycroft: “Holmes? Siete parenti?”

“Fratelli. Mi dica che cosa la porta qui da noi,” il maggiore degli Holmes si sedette di nuovo alla scrivania, invitando con un cenno John a fare altrettanto.

John si accomodò, agitandosi leggermente sulla sedia, come se non trovasse una posizione comoda. Lanciò un altro sguardo di sbieco a Sherlock, che continuava a voltare le spalle ostinatamene. John si umettò le labbra e buttò fuori in un fiato ciò che era venuto a riferire: “Mary mi ha chiesto di sposarla…”

Le spalle e la schiena di Sherlock si irrigidirono visibilmente.

“… e io le ho detto di sì. Abbiamo fissato il matrimonio per la prossima settimana, poi faremo la luna di miele. Una volta tornati, ci trasferiremo alla villa, in attesa di trovare un appartamento che soddisfi le esigenze di entrambi…”

Sherlock non si era ancora mosso. L’espressione sul viso di Mycroft era neutra.

“… ho pensato che potesse essere una buona occasione per entrare nella cantina, anche se dovremo attendere almeno tre settimane… se per voi va bene...” John lasciò il discorso sospeso nell’aria. Si agitò ancora sulla sedia, umettandosi inconsciamente le labbra.

Sherlock finalmente si girò, con un'espressione gelida e voce tagliente: “Non pretendevamo un sacrificio di tale portata, ma se va bene a lei, per noi non ci sono problemi.”

“Se Mary Morstan ritiene di potersi sposare in questo momento, vuole dire che il progetto, che sta portando avanti con i suoi complici, è ancora in fase di realizzazione. Se può aspettare lei tre settimane, lo faremo anche noi,” si intromise Mycroft, soddisfatto.

“Quindi procedo con le nozze e alla prima occasione entro nella cantina?” Domandò John, titubante. Si capiva chiaramente che aspettava qualcosa, ma nulla andò come sperava.

“Sposi pure Mary, ma non cerchi di perquisire la villa. Lo farà con Sherlock, quando tornerete dalla luna di miele. Si comporti nel modo più naturale possibile. Non indaghi. Si disinteressi agli affari della signorina Morstan. Questo non farà che rafforzare la sua copertura. Ora vada. È stato un azzardo venire qui. Non deve più accadere. Farà regolare rapporto a Sherlock, ogni due giorni. Vi incontrerete a Kensington Park alle dieci. Siete d'accordo?” Mycroft spostò lo sguardo fra Sherlock e John, che annuirono.

“Perfetto! È un grande sacrificio, dottore, per cui la Corona e il Regno le saranno grati per sempre, perché porterà all’arresto di persone pericolose. Se tutto andrà come speriamo, fra un mese l'incarico sarà finito e si libererà di noi. Potrà riprendere la sua vita, come se noi non ci fossimo mai conosciuti.”

John arrossì, imbarazzato: “Grazie, ma lo sto facendo per Henry. Perché mio fratello abbia la giustizia che merita.”

“Tutti otterremo ciò che vogliamo e poi ognuno tornerà alla propria vita. Intanto, si diverta, dottore. Sono sicuro che non le mancheranno le occasioni,” concluse Sherlock, sarcastico e pungente.

John non ribatté. Si infilò gli occhiali da sole, fece un cenno di saluto con il capo e se ne andò.

 

 

Nell'ufficio cadde il silenzio. Sherlock si sentiva soffocare e voleva andarsene il prima possibile, ma sapeva che Mycroft aveva capito quali fossero i sentimenti che provava verso la novità annunciata da John. Il giovane Holmes non era mai riuscito a nascondere nulla al fratello. Sherlock non poté evitare lo sguardo di biasimo di Mycroft: “Non puoi essere così stupido da esserti innamorato di lui. Dimmi che mi sbaglio, Sherlock. Dimmi che dietro il veleno e la freddezza con cui hai parlato al dottor Watson non si nasconde un uomo geloso, un innamorato incompreso e non ricambiato.”

Lo sguardo furioso di Sherlock fu più eloquente di mille parole. Mentire era inutile, oltre che controproducente: “Lui non sa nulla. Non lo sospetta nemmeno. Io sono l’unico che conosca ogni particolare di questo caso. Se mi sollevi dall’indagine, sfumeranno mesi di lavoro.”

Mycroft osservò a lungo il fratello, prima di ribattere in tono duro: “Non farmi pentire di averti lasciato sul caso, Sherlock. Non mandare tutto a monte, perché non te la farei passare liscia. Ricordati che il dottor Watson è la nostra leva per scardinare l'organizzazione dei Morstan. I sentimenti come l'amicizia e l'amore sono un orpello che non possiamo permetterci. Non nel nostro lavoro. John Watson è una pedina sacrificabile, per il bene della Corona e del Regno. Sono stato chiaro?”

“Chiarissimo,” sibilò Sherlock. Uscì dall’ufficio quasi di corsa. Sembrava che l’aria fosse stata aspirata da tutto l’edificio. Qualcosa gli serrava la gola e gli opprimeva il petto. Un unico pensiero occupava la sua mente: “ _John si sposa. John si sposa con Mary. John si sposa con lei e io non lo avrò mai.”_

Il sole era stato oscurato da nuvole nere, cariche di pioggia che scendeva copiosa dal cielo plumbeo. Sherlock si avviò verso casa, incurante della pioggia battente. Sperava che portasse via l’angoscia e il dolore per avere perso un amante, che non aveva mai avuto perché non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di confessargli che lo amava.

 

 

**Angolo dell’autrice**

 

 

Grazie per essere arrivati fino a qui.

Grazie per i kudos.

La recensioni sono sempre gradite.

 

Alla prossima settimana.

 

Ciao!


	8. Chiavi

Le tre settimane trascorsero rapide, immergendo sempre più Londra dentro l’estate. Il matrimonio fra John Watson e Mary Morstan era stato celebrato alla presenza di pochi invitati, ma aveva ugualmente attirato l'attenzione dei giornali di pettegolezzi, che vi dedicarono molti articoli. John e Mary partirono subito per la luna di miele. I due sposi si concessero una romantica crociera nei fiordi norvegesi. Nessuno li disturbò, né a bordo della nave né durante le escursioni. John si chiese spesso se fossero sorvegliati dall’MI6, ma non vide mai traccia di Sherlock Holmes. Tornarono a Londra dopo due settimane, alla fine di una spensierata e piacevole vacanza. Un taxi li portò a villa Morstan, in tarda serata, con le stelle in parata e la luna piena a illuminare la buia botte. Quando entrarono, John e Mary notarono subito che le luci erano tutte spente. Solo alcune luci soffuse illuminavano l’ingresso. Edgar andò loro incontro, accogliendoli con un sorriso cordiale: “Signora e dottor Watson, bentornati a casa.”

“Grazie, Edgar. Dove è mio padre? Lo avevamo avvertito del nostro arrivo,” si informò Mary, seccata.

“Il signor Theodore si è ritirato nella propria stanza, subito dopo cena. Mi ha chiesto di riferirvi che vi incontrerete domani mattina a colazione.”

“Capisco,” sibilò Mary.

“Volete che chieda alla cuoca di preparare qualcosa da mangiare?”

“Grazie, Edgar, è molto gentile, ma abbiamo mangiato mentre aspettavamo le valigie, al porto. Ci ritiriamo in camera anche noi. Per favore, domani mattina potrebbe fare portare i bagagli nella nostra stanza, così potrò disfarli?” Chiese John, con un sorriso stanco.

“Caro, posso farlo io, quando rientro dall'ufficio,” si offrì Mary.

“Non è necessario. Io non ho ancora un lavoro. Fare qualcosa, mi fa sentire utile.”

Mary si avvicinò al marito e gli sfiorò le labbra con un bacio: “Vedrai che troverai presto un posto di lavoro. Il clamore suscitato dal caso di Henry sarà presto dimenticato e tutti capiranno quale meraviglioso medico tu sia. Faranno la fila, per offrirti un lavoro. Intanto, ne approfitterò io, per averti tutto per me,” sorrise maliziosa.

John strinse a sé la moglie, prendendola per la vita: “Ogni suo desiderio è un ordine, signora Watson,” sussurrò rauco, prima di baciare Mary con passione. Non era più difficile farlo. Si era rassegnato a non potere avere Sherlock Holmes. Questa era la sua missione. Aveva accettato lui di spingersi così lontano per incastrare Mary. Poteva andargli peggio. Poteva dovere sedurre Theodore. Con un brivido, John tornò a concentrarsi sulla moglie. Il buon esito della missione dipendeva dal fatto che Mary non capisse che lui la stava ingannando.

 

 

**Chiavi**

 

 

La mattina dopo, John si svegliò presto. Impiegò qualche secondo prima di ricordare dove si trovasse. Mary dormiva ancora, avvinghiata a lui. Presto si sarebbe svegliata, avrebbero fatto colazione con Theodore, poi padre e figlia sarebbero andati in ufficio. John sarebbe rimasto solo a casa e sperava di scoprire qualcosa di importante da riferire a Sherlock il giorno dopo. Lo avrebbe finalmente rivisto, dopo due settimane. John avrebbe voluto vederlo sorridere, felice e soddisfatto. Si sarebbe accontentato di questo. Avrebbe goduto di ogni istante che poteva trascorrere con lui. Sarebbero stati i ricordi che gli avrebbero scaldato il cuore nelle notti fredde, buie e tempestose della sua vita futura. John sorrise divertito a quel pensiero sdolcinato, immaginando l'espressione indignata e oltraggiata, che sarebbe apparsa sul volto di Sherlock, se gli avesse riferito quella riflessione da adolescente innamorato.

“Buongiorno, amore. A che cosa stai pensando?” Domandò Mary, languidamente.

“Buongiorno a te, cara. Stavo pensando a quanto io sia stato fortunato. Grazie a te, ho trovato l'amore, proprio quando avevo perso ogni speranza di innamorarmi veramente di qualcuno.”

“Sono contenta di averti reso felice. Ora, però, è meglio che io mi alzi e vada a lavorare. Prima esco, prima tornerò da te. Non farò tardi.”

“Io sarò qui. Per te.”

 

 

La colazione fu molto silenziosa. Mary era ancora furiosa con il padre, che non li aveva accolti come lei avrebbe voluto. I Morstan, comunque, non si sarebbero mai abbassati a fare una scenata davanti alla servitù. Il gelido silenzio sembrava una punizione adeguata all’offesa arrecata all’orgoglio di Mary. John si adeguò al comportamento della moglie senza troppi problemi. Theodore non gli era simpatico e non provava disagio a non parlare con lui. John fece una colazione rapida e leggera, in modo da tornare in camera il prima possibile. La stanza che condivideva con Mary era molto grande e soleggiata. La porta a vetri dava su un terrazzo da cui si poteva ammirare lo splendido parco che circondava la villa. La stanza guardaroba era abbastanza grande da ospitare gli abiti di entrambi i coniugi. Il bagno era arredato con due lavandini, una grande doccia e una vasca idromassaggio in cui si stava comodamente in due. Le valigie erano state portate nella stanza e John iniziò ad aprirle, con l’aiuto di un paio di cameriere. Il medico indicava che cosa mandare a lavare e che cosa riporre. Quando vide le scarpe, gli venne un’idea: “Voglio vedere se vi sia un ripostiglio adatto alle scarpe. Qui dovremmo stringere troppo gli abiti per farci stare tutto.”

“I ripostigli sono chiusi a chiave, dottor Watson,” rispose una delle cameriere.

“Chiusi a chiave?” Ripeté John, incredulo.

“Sì, dottore. Le chiavi le ha il signor Theodore,” lo informò la giovane donna.

Celando un sorriso soddisfatto, John scese le scale, giusto in tempo per fermare Mary e Theodore, prima che uscissero per andare in ufficio: “Mary, cara, la cameriera mi ha detto che i ripostigli sono chiusi a chiave. Vorrei trovare una sistemazione più confacente alle scarpe e agli abiti non di stagione. Non sappiamo quando troveremo una casa solo per noi e ci trasferiremo, quindi non vorrei accumulare tutto nella stanza guardaroba. Potrei avere le chiavi?”

“Certo, tesoro. Sistema tutto come ti sembra più pratico,” rispose Mary, con un tenero sorriso, mentre allungava una mano verso il padre. Theodore si irrigidì e serrò le labbra. John si aspettava che il suocero rifiutasse di cedere le chiavi, invece, con un gesto secco, passò alla figlia un piccolo mazzo. Il signor Morstan uscì senza salutare, mentre Mary consegnò le chiavi al marito, accompagnate da un bacio: “Divertiti a scoprire gli scheletri nei nostri armadi,” scherzò.

“Spero di non trovarci un qualche tuo amante. Potrei essere geloso,” John ricambiò.

Mary ridacchiò e uscì. John era finalmente solo. Soppesò le chiavi, poi le strinse deciso. Forse aveva trovato il modo di entrare in cantina. Mentre le cameriere dividevano gli abiti utilizzati durante la luna di miele, John, seguito da Edgar, apriva sistematicamente ogni ripostiglio. Il tempo trascorreva con una lentezza esasperante, ma John sapeva che doveva stare attento a non fare comprendere al maggiordomo che aveva una meta precisa. Arrivati alla porta della cantina, il dottore trattenne un sorriso di trionfo e provò ad aprire la porta con le chiavi in suo possesso. Con suo grande disappunto, la serratura rimase ostinatamene chiusa: “Possibile che nessuna di queste chiavi apra questa porta?” Domandò a Edgar.

“Questa è la porta della cantina, dottore. Solo la signora Mary ha le chiavi per aprirla.”

“Capisco. Comunque, non metterei abiti o scarpe in cantina. La piccola stanza al primo piano, accanto alla vecchia stanza di Mary mi sembra quella più adatta. Dovrà essere sistemata per il nuovo uso, ma non sarà un problema,” ribatté John, nascondendo la delusione e la frustrazione. Non era riuscito nel proprio intento di accedere alla misteriosa cantina. Avrebbe dovuto riferire a Sherlock del proprio fallimento. Si immaginò lo sconforto dipinto sul viso e sulle labbra del giovane Holmes. Il cuore di John si strinse. Avere deluso Sherlock era la cosa che lo infastidiva di più.

 

 

Il parco di Kensington accolse John con un miscuglio di lingue. I turisti ne ammiravano le piante e il lago, godendo del fresco delle sue fronde e osservando il via vai indaffarato degli animali che lo popolavano. Sherlock Holmes era seduto su una panchina, con un’aria sdegnosamente annoiata, che scoraggiava chiunque a cercare di parlare con lui. John si sedette accanto a Sherlock, aprendo un giornale e iniziando a leggerlo, come se non conoscesse l’altro occupante della panchina. Dopo qualche minuto, fu Sherlock a cominciare a parlare, con un tono di voce sarcastico e gelido: “È rilassato e abbronzato, dottor Watson. Il matrimonio le fa bene. Spero che non si sia dimenticato della sua missione o che non si voglia tirare indietro. Sarebbe disdicevole e inopportuno.”

John strinse i denti, per non rispondere in modo scortese. Non c'era nulla da fare. Sherlock Holmes lo detestava. Doveva smettere di sognare che potessero fuggire nel tramonto, insieme. Doveva rassegnarsi a subire il disprezzo dell’uomo da cui avrebbe voluto essere amato: “La cantina è chiusa  a chiave. Esiste un’unica chiave e la ha Mary, che la porta sempre con sé. Non ho trovato scuse valide per farmela consegnare,” fece rapporto, in tono formale.

Sherlock sbuffò, frustrato. Quel caso lo stava mettendo a dura prova. Ogni mossa che facevano, li conduceva in un vicolo cieco. Doveva chiudere la missione il prima possibile. Solo così avrebbe potuto allontanarsi da John Watson e smettere di provare quello stupido sentimento, che molti avrebbero chiamato amore. Lui non poteva permettersi inutili sentimentalismi, che lo distraevano dal Lavoro: “Devo riuscire a entrare in casa, senza destare sospetti,” sibilò.

“Fra un paio di sere si terrà una festa. Mary vuole presentarmi ai suoi amici. Potrei dirle che lei mi ha contattato per un'intervista e che ho accettato di rilasciarla durante la festa,” propose John.

“Se lei riuscisse a sottrarre la chiave a Mary, avrei un'ottima opportunità per controllare la cantina. Sì. Potrebbe essere l'occasione che aspettavo per avvicinarmi alla conclusione di questo caso.”

“Bene. La faccio aggiungere all’elenco degli invitati.”

“Quando avremo arrestato i Morstan, lei potrà divorziare da Mary e dimenticarsi di noi, ricominciando la sua vita da impenitente playboy. Immagino che non veda l’ora di liberarsi di tutti noi.”

John chiuse il giornale con un gesto secco. Avrebbe voluto rispondere:  “Non potrò mai scordarmi di te, Sherlock, perché sei l’uomo più affascinante, attraente e intrigante che abbia mai conosciuto in vita mia. Vorrei conoscerti meglio, perché mi sono innamorato di te, come uno stupido adolescente. Non voglio perderti. Ti voglio nella mia vita. Per sempre,” invece si alzò e disse: “Ha proprio ragione, signor Holmes. Le farò spedire l’invito. Buona giornata.”

Senza aggiungere altro, se ne andò, lasciando Sherlock a osservare la sua andatura leggermente claudicante e la sua schiena rigida. I turisti ridevano, felici e spensierati, mentre due cuori soffrivano per un amore incompreso.

 

 

**Angolo dell'autrice**

 

 

Grazie a chi stia ancora leggendo la storia. Capisco che possa sembrare lenta, ma i film di un tempo avevano un ritmo pacato, anche se carico di tensione. Spero di riuscire a trasmettervi questo senso di attesa.

Come sempre, ogni commento è benvenuto.

 

Alla prossima settimana.

 

Ciao!


	9. La festa

La camera da letto era illuminata dalla luce soffusa delle lampade poste sopra ai comodini. Le note di una canzone aleggiavano nella stanza vuota. Sting sussurrava le parole malinconiche di “ _Fragile_ ”, quando John uscì dal bagno, con un asciugamano avvolto intorno ai fianchi. Alcune gocce d'acqua scivolarono sul suo corpo, catturate dall’asciugamano con cui si stava asciugando. Mary era ancora nell’idromassaggio, a sciacquare via l’odore di sesso. Avevano fatto l'amore mentre si preparavano per la festa, proprio come una coppia ancora in luna di miele. John si osservò allo specchio, abbottonandosi la camicia. Sposo perfetto. Spia perfetta. Bugiardo perfetto. Ipocrita perfetto. Il medico sospirò e scosse la testa. Quella storia doveva finire presto o lui non sarebbe mai riuscito a rimettere insieme i pezzi della propria vita. Quando tornò a guardare nello specchio, notò il mazzo di chiavi di Mary appoggiato sul tavolino, accanto alla porta John si immobilizzò. Era la sua occasione per appropriarsi della chiave della cantina, in modo da consegnarla a Sherlock, affinché vi si potesse intrufolare. Il dottore si avvicinò al tavolino, tenendo d'occhio la porta del bagno. Sentiva Mary muoversi ancora nell'acqua, ma doveva fare presto, perché la moglie avrebbe potuto tornare in camera in qualsiasi momento. John afferrò le chiavi, cercando di non fare rumore. Il cuore batteva rapido e l’adrenalina scorreva veloce nelle vene. Un sottile velo di sudore inumidì il viso del medico, mentre sfilava la chiave lentamente. Vide l’ombra di Mary ergersi in piedi nella vasca e infilarsi l’accappatoio. La chiave uscì dal portachiavi e John la infilò celermente nella tasca dei pantaloni. Appoggiò il portachiavi sul tavolino e tornò davanti allo specchio appena in tempo. Mary arrivò dal bagno, raggiunse il marito e lo abbracciò da dietro, baciandogli la schiena: “Peccato che tu sia già vestito. Sarebbe stato bello proseguire quello che avevamo iniziato in bagno,” sussurrò, in tono suadente.

“Meglio così. Abbiamo ospiti. Immagina la faccia di tuo padre, se lo lasciassimo solo a ricevere della gente che non voleva nemmeno invitare,” ridacchiò, irridente.

“Hai ragione. Vorrà dire che recupereremo dopo la festa.”

John si voltò e circondò i fianchi i Mary con le braccia: “Nulla ci fermerà. Dopo la festa.” Le labbra si unirono in un bacio colmo di passione. John infilò una mano in tasca e strinse la preziosa chiave nella mano. Quella sera avrebbero fatto un passo importante verso la conclusione della sua missione. Lui e Sherlock avrebbero svelato il mistero della cantina, sventato il piano di Mary e tutto sarebbe finito.

John e Mary.

John e Sherlock.

Non sarebbero più esistiti.

Se mai lo erano.

 

**La festa**

 

 

La villa era illuminata completamente. Le luci si vedevano fin dalla strada, filtrando attraverso i tronchi degli alberi che svettavano nel parco, oscuri e imponenti protettori della vita privata dei abitanti della casa. Le automobili degli invitati si fermavamo davanti alla villa, per fare scendere gli ospiti, poi venivano parcheggiate in un grande spiazzo attiguo, sorvegliate da autisti e posteggiatori annoiati. Mary, avvolta in un lungo e aderente abito rosso senza spalline, accoglieva gli ospiti sulla porta, insieme al marito, che indossava uno smoking nero. Sherlock entrò nell’atrio, attirando l'attenzione di molte invitate. I capelli ricci e scompigliati erano stati domati e composti in una ordinata pettinatura liscia, che metteva in risalto i taglienti zigomi. Lo smoking nero pennellava le forme di un fisico magro, con muscoli tonici e allenati. Gli occhi azzurri indugiarono brevemente sulla disposizione della casa e sugli invitati, per accertarsi che nessuno potesse smascherarlo. John osservò Sherlock, ammirandone la bellezza particolare. Per l'ennesima volta, davanti a quell’uomo affascinante, si sentì come un adolescente alla sua prima cotta _: “Innamorato a senso unico. Senza speranza. Se Sherlock lo sapesse, proverebbe solo pietà per me. O peggio, disprezzo,”_ sospirò John fra sé e sé.

Mary sorrise al nuovo arrivato, allungandogli una mano: “Benvenuto, signor Holmes. Mio marito ha ceduto alle sue insistenze. Spero che non approfitti della sua buona fede per ingannarlo e parlare male di lui o della sua famiglia. Ora i Watson sono parte integrante della mia famiglia. Un suo articolo negativo, lo considererei come un affronto personale,” lo salutò, in tono velatamente minaccioso.

Sherlock prese la mano di Mary e ne sfiorò il dorso con le labbra: “Sono certo che approverà il mio lavoro, signora Watson,” ricambiò la spia, per nulla intimorito. Lasciò la mano della donna e si rivolse a John, fissandolo intensamente negli occhi: “Buonasera, dottor Watson. Spero che potremo trascorrere insieme un po’ di tempo proficuo per entrambi, stasera. Sono certo che faremo grandi cose,” mormorò, in tono basso e profondo. John sentì un brivido, scorrergli lungo la schiena, mentre un calore intenso salì dal centro del petto infiammando le orecchie e le guance. Il medico si irrigidì, sentendosi ridicolo e maledicendo la stupida regressione all’adolescenza scatenata dalla presenza di Sherlock: “Lo spero,” borbottò, dopo essersi schiarito la gola.

Sherlock fece un cenno con il capo e andò a raggiungere gli altri invitati.

“Sono sempre più convinta che quell'uomo si sia innamorato di te. Te ne devi essere reso conto anche tu o non ti sentiresti così in imbarazzo in sua presenza,” constatò Mary, in tono gelido.

“Sta solo cercando di mostrarsi amichevole per ottenere la sua bella intervista. Sono sicuro che il signor Holmes sia disposto a qualunque sacrificio, per il suo lavoro,” ribatté John, sarcastico.

Mary fissò il marito per alcuni lunghi secondi. Uno strano lampo le attraversò gli occhi azzurri. John non sapeva come interpretarlo. Gelosia? Insicurezza? Dubbio? Un sorriso radioso tornò a illuminare il viso della donna: “Andiamo dai nostri ospiti. Dimostriamo a signor Holmes che siamo una coppia felice.” Con un bacio rapido sfiorò le labbra del marito. John e Mary si unirono alla festa, chiacchierando e ridendo con gli ospiti, mentre un’orchestra suonava musica di sottofondo.

 

 

John e Mary si divisero per intrattenersi con i vari invitati. Con un giro lungo e tortuoso, Watson si avvicinò all’affascinante spia, che osservava gli ospiti con un atteggiamento scostante: “Si sta divertendo, signor Holmes?” Domandò, con un sorriso incoraggiante.

“No. Queste riunioni mondane sono di una noia mortale. Preferirei essere in compagnia di uno squadrone di terroristi, piuttosto che di una di queste dame dell’alta società. Non si può avere tutto,” sospirò, in un modo talmente melodrammatico, che John scoppiò in una breve risata. A quel suono, il cuore di Sherlock si esibì in una strana capriola, che lo lasciò perplesso. John non si accorse della reazione causata dalla sua risata sull’altro uomo e si guardò intorno, per essere sicuro che nessuno li stesse osservando. Infilò una mano in tasca e afferrò la chiave sottratta alla moglie: “Ho un regalo per lei, signor Holmes,” sussurrò.

Sherlock guardò che cosa John gli avesse allungato: “La chiave della cantina?” Sibilò, furioso.

Il dottore fu sorpreso e ferito dall’acredine della spia: “Certo. Che cosa altro dovrebbe essere?”

“Quando la ha sottratta?”

“Prima di scendere. Mary…”

“Non avrebbe dovuto farlo! Che cosa accadrà, se i camerieri dovessero rimanere senza vino? Il maggiordomo chiederà la chiave a Mary e lei non la troverà. Capirà che è stato lei a sottrarla e che sta lavorando per noi. Con questa mossa potrebbe avere mandato a monte mesi di lavoro!”

John impallidì. Capì di avere commesso un errore e maledisse la propria avventatezza. Voleva fare colpo su Sherlock e aveva ottenuto l’effetto contrario. Il giovane Holmes si accorse dell’espressione avvilita di John e ne fu dispiaciuto: “Ormai è fatta. Dovremo fare in fretta. Speravo di avere più tempo per perquisire la cantina. Ci faremo bastare quello che avremo. Verrà anche lei con me, dottor Watson. Così faremo più in fretta. Non possiamo andare subito o susciteremmo dei sospetti. Controlli il vino. Non deve accadere che rimangano senza,” pianificò, in tono più dolce.

John fece un piccolo sorriso: “La porta della cantina si trova nel corridoio a sinistra delle scale. Ci troviamo lì davanti fra quaranta minuti. Se dovessi notare che il vino stia finendo più velocemente, le farò un segnale. Può andare così?”

“Perfetto. Ora vada e non torni da me. Mary e Theodore ci stanno osservando. Non dobbiamo destare sospetti. Troverò la porta. Ci incontreremo lì,” concordò Sherlock.

John si voltò appena, solo per notare la moglie e il suocero che lo osservavano con una strana intensità. Il medico si allontanò dalla spia e raggiunse una giovane cugina di Mary, con cui iniziò a parlare. Non ascoltava molto attentamente. John era intento a osservare i camerieri che giravano in mezzo agli ospiti con i vassoi pieni di calici di vino. La fronte del medico si corrugò per la preoccupazione. C'erano tanti bicchieri. Troppi. Salutò la giovane e si diresse da Edgar, che sovraintendeva alla distribuzione del catering: “È tutto a posto? C'è abbastanza da mangiare? E il vino?”

“Per ora sì, dottore. È tutto a posto, anche se credo che dovremo andare a prendere del vino, fra poco. Gli ospiti lo stanno gradendo molto,” rispose Edgar.

Lo stomaco di John si strinse in una morsa: “Non esageri nell’elargire il vino. Per quanto la villa sia grande, non abbiamo abbastanza spazio per ospitare tutti, nel caso bevano tanto da non reggersi in piedi,” ridacchiò, come se stesse facendo una battuta. Edgar sorrise cortesemente e tornò al proprio lavoro. John non si allontanò molto dal tavolo dei vini. Scambiava qualche parola con gli ospiti, ma non perdeva mai di vista la riserva del vino. Ogni bottiglia che veniva aperta, era un colpo diretto al suo cuore.

 

 

Il tempo sembrava essersi fermato. Trascorreva con una lentezza spasmodica. Inversamente proporzionale alla velocità con cui il vino era consumato dagli ospiti. Quasi con disperazione, John si chiese se gli invitati avessero deciso di ubriacarsi tutti insieme proprio quella sera. Lui non aveva toccato un goccio di vino, rifiutando ogni bicchiere che gli era stato offerto. Assurdamente sperò che ciò prolungasse il tempo che lui e Sherlock avrebbero avuto a disposizione per esplorare la cantina.

Finalmente giunse il momento di raggiungere Holmes, per scoprire il segreto dei Morstan. Sherlock attendeva John davanti alla porta della cantina. Nessuno aveva notato che si erano allontanati dalla festa. John era nervoso e preoccupato: “Non abbiamo molto tempo. Stasera sono tutti assetati,” ringhiò sommessamente.

“È ciò che accade in tutte le feste. Le persone mangiano e bevono a spese altrui. Cibo e bevande gratuiti sono sempre molto graditi,” sentenziò Sherlock, in tono sferzante.

John sbuffò: “Un modo cinico di considerare l’umanità. Qualcuno con qualche pregio esiste.”

“Lei è un medico. Soprattutto, è stato un soldato. Dovrebbe sapere che le persone non sono così buone come cercano di apparire.”

John aprì la porta: “Stiamo scivolando in un ambito troppo filosofico, non adatto al momento.”

Sherlock e John entrarono nella cantina, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

“Quale era il vino che ha causato la strana reazione di Steve Ballard?”

John rifletté brevemente, prima di rispondere, sicuro: “Chateau Margaux “Pavillon Rouge” del 2011.”

“Bene. Troviamolo e tentiamo di capire che cosa abbia di così particolare.”

Sherlock e John si divisero e cominciarono a cercare il vino. La cantina era un rettangolo di circa sei metri per quattro con scaffalature attaccate ai muri e due file parallele alle pareti più lunghe. Holmes osservava le etichette di uno degli scaffali centrali, quando nell’ultima parte trovò il vino che cercava: Chateau Margaux “Pavillon Rouge” del 2011! Sherlock notò che alcune bottiglie erano più impolverate delle altre. Pensando che fossero quelle che gli avrebbero permesso di svelare il mistero, appoggiò un dito sul tappo di una bottiglia in seconda fila e la trascinò delicatamente verso il bordo. Non si avvide di una bottiglia troppo vicina al bordo, che, sbilanciata,  cadde in terra, frantumandosi. Sherlock imprecò a bassa voce, mentre John lo raggiunse, preoccupato: “Che cosa è successo?”

“È caduta una bottiglia,” rispose la spia, parlando lentamente. Osservava affascinato il contenuto della bottiglia, che si era sparso in terra. Non era un prezioso liquido rosso. Non era un liquido. E non era nemmeno rosso. Sul pavimento nero, in mezzo a cocci di vetro, c’era una polvere bianca.

John fissò la polvere, stranito: “Che cosa è?”

“Non lo so, ma è a causa di questa sostanza che Ballard si è spaventato tanto. Ora dobbiamo scoprire che cosa sia, a che cosa serva e quanto sia pericolosa. Non è eccitante avere un mistero da svelare?”

John guardò Sherlock. L’eccitazione aveva leggermente colorato di rosa gli zigomi solitamente bianchi e gli occhi brillavano, rendendo l’azzurro ancora più intenso. Il medico dovette resistere alla tentazione di baciare le labbra rosse della spia.

“Dobbiamo travasare del vino in una bottiglia, in modo da metterne una in sostituzione di quella che si è rotta. Provi a vedere nel lavandino. Io prelevo un po’ di polvere, da analizzare,” ordinò velocemente Sherlock.

John eseguì. Trovò una bottiglia nel lavandino e la portò a Sherlock, che aveva trovato una bustina e vi aveva infilato dentro un po’ di polvere. John stappò una bottiglia di un altro vino, che si trovava lontana dallo chateau e ne travasò il contenuto. Portò tutto a Sherlock, che sigillò il tappo meglio che poté, e ripose la bottiglia al posto di quella che era caduta. Nessuno dei due si accorse che l’etichetta riportava la scritta Chateau Margaux “Pavillon Rouge” del 2012.

Nel frattempo, Edgar era andato da Mary, per informarla che non c’era più molto vino. I due si diressero verso la cantina. Sherlock e John erano appena usciti e li notarono nel corridoio.

“Da questa parte,” sussurrò Sherlock, afferrando John per un gomito e spingendolo verso il lato opposto del corridoio, verso l’esterno della villa.

“Ci avranno sicuramente visti. Come giustifichiamo la nostra presenza qui?”

Mary li aveva visti e si stava dirigendo verso di loro.

“Mi baci,” mormorò Sherlock.

“Che cosa?!” Sbottò John, incredulo e sconvolto.

Mary era sempre più vicina.

“Mi baci!” Sibilò Sherlock. Circondò i fianchi di John con un braccio e lo strinse a sé. Le loro labbra si unirono. Entrambi chiusero gli occhi e mentirono a loro stessi, sussurrandosi che l’altro fosse il proprio amante. Che quel bacio fosse un sigillo del loro amore.

 

 

**Angolo dell'autrice**

 

 

Mi dispiace avere pubblicato così tardi. Ho appena terminato di scrivere il capitolo. Spero che non vi siano troppi errori, ma non ho avuto tempo di rileggerlo.

 

Grazie a chi sia arrivato fino a qui.

 

Grazie per i kudos.

 

Alla prossima settimana.

 

Ciao!


	10. Conseguenze

La serata era piacevolmente tiepida. I grilli frinivano, nascosti nel verde che circondava villa Morstan. Le lucciole si inseguivano fra i rami degli alberi e i cespugli del parco, simili a scie di stelle discese sulla Terra. La musica suonata dall’orchestra invadeva l’aria, uscendo dalle portefinestre aperte, accompagnata dal chiacchiericcio e dalle risate degli invitati alla festa. I due uomini, però, non sentivano nulla di tutto ciò. Sherlock e John si stavano baciando. Sherlock aveva stretto John a sé e appoggiato le proprie labbra a quelle del dottore. John non aveva opposto alcuna resistenza. Si era lasciato trasportare in quel sogno, dimenticando dove si trovasse. Di essere sposato. Di avere celato accuratamente la propria vera natura, dal giorno in cui aveva compreso di preferire gli uomini alle donne, negando risolutamente di essere gay. Tutto era stato spazzato via da una fantasia, che si stava realizzando. Il giorno in cui aveva  conosciuto Sherlock era stato uno dei più tragici della sua vita. Henry si era ucciso. Però John era stato colpito dall’affascinante spia e ogni loro successivo incontro aveva contribuito a rendere sempre più profondo ciò che il dottore provava per Sherlock. Un amore non ricambiato era un sentimento doloroso, ma quell’emozione aveva fatto sentire John di nuovo vivo. Il giovane medico aveva fantasticato a lungo sulle labbra di Sherlock. Aveva desiderato e sognato di baciarle. Di sfiorarle. Di mordicchiarle. Sorridendo nell’immaginare l'espressione fra l’orrore e il disdegno che sarebbe comparsa sul viso di Sherlock. Ora il sogno era diventando realtà. In modo inatteso e senza alcuna partecipazione da parte di Sherlock. A John non importava. Si stavano baciando. Sherlock Holmes e John Watson si stavano baciando. Il cuore di John batteva veloce, impazzito per la gioia. John sperava che quel momento non avesse mai fine. Voleva godersi ogni istante del bacio insperato, come un regalo pregiato, per custodirlo come il più prezioso dei ricordi.

“Che cosa sta succedendo?”

 

 

**Conseguenze**

 

 

La voce di Mary cadde su John come una cascata di acqua gelida. Improvvisamente cosciente di dove si trovasse e di quale parte dovesse recitare, John allontanò Sherlock da sé con una leggera spinta e lo schiaffeggiò. Il palmo della mano del dottore impattò dolorosamente sugli zigomi taglienti della spia.

“Che cosa sta succedendo?” Ripeté Mary, furiosa.

“Mi dispiace, Mary. Il signor Holmes mi ha costretto a seguirlo fuori, minacciando di fare una scenata in pubblico. Siamo venuti qui e io speravo di convincerlo ad andarsene senza dare scandalo, quando mi ha baciato. Ero così sorpreso, che non sono riuscito a respingerlo immediatamente. Mi scuso con te, cara, perché hai dovuto assistere a questa scena, ma ti giuro che non mi aspettavo nulla di tutto ciò o non avrei mai invitato questo uomo alla nostra festa né sarei restato solo con lui.”

“Non scriverò mai un pezzo che riabiliti suo fratello, dottor Watson. Non dopo questo trattamento. Non troverà mai nessuno così stupido da difendere quel pusillanime traditore di Henry Watson, salvo che lei non sia disposto a pagare. In fondo, io non pretendevo nemmeno tanto.”

Mary si intromise, furiosa: “Se ne vada e non si faccia più vedere. Esca da casa mia, prima che io ordini alla servitù di buttarla fuori a calci, come meriterebbe. Non si avvicini mai più a mio marito e non osi scrivere una sola parola contro la nostra famiglia o si pentirà di avere anche solo guardato mio marito.”

Sherlock non era sicuro di che cosa fare. Aveva baciato John sperando che Mary non capisse che erano usciti dalla cantina, ma era successo qualcosa che non si aspettava. Nemmeno nel più audace dei suoi sogni John ricambiava un suo bacio. Eppure, era ciò che era appena accaduto. Contro ogni aspettativa, John non solo non aveva cacciato Sherlock con disgusto, ma aveva anche risposto al bacio. Sherlock non si era sbagliato. Non aveva frainteso. John lo aveva baciato. Con trasporto. Con passione. Ciò aveva confuso Sherlock. Sapeva che doveva andare via, per portare la sostanza misteriosa in laboratorio, per scoprire che cosa fosse. Però non voleva abbandonare John. Non voleva che il suo dottore corresse inutili pericoli. Avevano raggiunto lo scopo che si erano prefissati. Non aveva senso che John proseguisse quella stupida commedia. Poteva lasciare Mary e andare via con lui. In un luogo sicuro. Loro due. Soli.

_“Provare sentimenti per qualcuno non è un vantaggio. Per amore di uno solo, si perde di vista il bene dei molti. Si mette in pericolo l’esito di una missione. Per il nostro lavoro, ciò è un male,”_ sussurrò la voce severa di Mycroft nella mente di Sherlock.

“Non si preoccupi, signora Watson, non sentirete più parlare di me. Pensavo che suo marito fosse interessato a qualcosa di alternativo. Invece, non ha nemmeno ricambiato il mio bacio. Una vera delusione. Non perderò il mio tempo per chi non mi vuole. Addio,” sogghignò, in tono irriverente. Holmes se ne andò, senza voltarsi indietro, ma con il cuore in tumulto. Doveva portare a termine la sua missione. Doveva pensare al bene del Regno Unito. Tutto giusto. Quali sarebbero state le conseguenze, però?

“ _John è al sicuro. Mary non sospetta nulla. Lei lo ama. Non gli farà del male,”_ si disse, ma sperava di non ingannare se stesso.

 

 

I coniugi Watson erano rimasti soli e si fissavano, come se si vedessero per la prima volta. John non capiva che cosa stesse pensando la moglie, ma sapeva che doveva conservare la sua fiducia. La missione non era ancora giunta al termine. Lui era gli occhi e le orecchie dell’MI6 nella tana del nemico. Poteva ancora essere utile, se Mary non lo avesse cacciato a causa di ciò cui aveva assistito. Doveva convincerla che quel bacio non aveva significato nulla per lui, malgrado ciò fosse molto lontano dalla verità.

John, con espressione contrita, guardò la moglie: “Mary…”

“Raggiungi i nostri ospiti. Ne parleremo a festa finita,” lo interruppe lei, voltandogli le spalle e tornando da Edgar, che la attendeva davanti alla porta della cantina.

John sospirò. Insistere poteva essere controproducente. Era quasi sicuro che Mary non avesse compreso che avevano perquisito la cantina. Gli dispiaceva che Sherlock fosse andato via, ma capiva che era giusto così. Si sfiorò le labbra con le dita e sorrise. Si erano baciati. Era accaduto veramente. Nessuno avrebbe potuto portargli via quel ricordo.

Mary raggiunse Edgar e si accorse di non avere le chiavi della cantina. Un atroce sospetto le attraversò la mente. Non poteva essere. John non era così bravo a ingannare la gente. Quella scena con Holmes, però… Chi era Sherlock Holmes? Un semplice giornalista freelance in cerca di una facile avventura o qualcuno di molto più pericoloso?

“Quante bottiglie di vino ci sono ancora?” Domandò.

“Ancora una decina, signora Watson.”

“Saranno sufficienti. Servite anche i liquori. La festa non durerà ancora per molto tempo.”

“Come lei desidera, signora,” annuì Edgar, tornando alla festa.

Mary strinse ancora il mazzo di chiavi, nella tasca invisibile del vestito. La chiave doveva essersi sfilata. Non poteva esserci altra spiegazione. John non la stava tradendo. Imbrogliando. No. Non il suo John. L'immagine le tornò alla mente prepotente. Due uomini si stavano baciando. _Si stavano baciando. Reciprocamente_. _Con piacere._ Un lampo furioso attraversò gli occhi azzurri di Mary. Nessuno poteva prendersi gioco di lei. Però, non avrebbe fatto una scenata. Non avrebbe mai dato a nessuno la soddisfazione di sparlare di lei. Di vederla umiliata. Doveva calmarsi e prendere tempo, per decidere che cosa fare. Mary inspirò profondamente ed espirò lentamente, prima di stringersi nelle spalle, stamparsi un bel sorriso sulle labbra rosse e tornare dai suoi ospiti.

 

 

Un paio di ore dopo, gli invitati erano tornati nelle loro case, soddisfatti per la piacevole serata. Mary e John si ritirarono nella loro stanza. John chiuse la porta e vi si appoggiò, visibilmente imbarazzato: “Mary…”

“Non c'è nulla di cui dobbiamo parlare, caro. – lo interruppe subito la moglie – Il signor Holmes ha frainteso il tuo interesse per lui. O voleva approfittare della disgrazia di Henry per fare sesso con te. Non posso che complimentarmi per i suoi gusti. Io ti ho sposato, non mi meraviglio che qualcuno possa trovarti così attraente da dimenticare le buone maniere o da usare qualsiasi espediente pur di averti.”

“Grazie, Mary,” sussurrò John, sollevato.

“Andiamo a letto. Dimentichiamo il signor Holmes. Non ne parleremo mai più.”

Così fecero. Si spogliarono. Si misero la biancheria per la notte. Si infilarono sotto le coperte. John cadde in un tranquillo sonno profondo. Mary, invece, non riusciva ad addormentarsi. Si alzò silenziosamente e andò verso il tavolino su cui aveva messo il mazzo delle chiavi. John era rimasto solo nella stanza mentre lei era in bagno. Quando era tornata, non aveva potuto controllare il mazzo, per non insospettire il marito. Ora, era ansiosa di vedere se fosse accaduto qualcosa. Con il cuore che batteva rapido, si avvicinò al tavolino, ancora sperando di essersi sbagliata. Di essere stata fuorviata dalla gelosia. Provò una stretta dolorosa al cuore, quando la vide.

La chiave della cantina era tornata al suo posto.

Mary afferrò il mazzo con rabbia e si voltò a osservare il marito, che dormiva con un'espressione innocente sul viso. Doveva controllare ancora una cosa. Ormai doveva sapere. Indossò una vestaglia e scese in cantina. Si diresse senza indugio verso la scaffalatura su cui erano riposte le bottiglie di Chateau Margaux “Pavillon Rouge” del 2011. Notò subito che fra esse ce ne era una del 2012. Con il cuore in gola, controllò il pavimento. Sotto la scaffalatura trovò alcuni frammenti di bottiglia e un po’ di polvere bianca. Un sudore freddo le scese lungo la schiena. John la aveva tradita. E non solo con un bacio.

 

 

Theodore Morstan si svegliò con l’inquietante sensazione di essere osservato. Spalancò gli occhi. Le prime luci del giorno entravano dalle tende socchiuse e illuminavano Mary seduta su una grande poltrona, proprio accanto al letto del padre. Anche alla tenue luce dell’alba, Theodore poté notare il pallore della figlia. Avrebbe giurato che stesse persino tremando. Doveva essere accaduto qualcosa di molto grave, che coinvolgeva John. Theodore si allungò e accese la lampada, che si trovava sul comodino. Si sistemò bene i cuscini dietro la schiena e si sedette comodamente, osservando la figlia con un sorriso trionfante sulle labbra. Non le avrebbe indorato la pillola. Aveva voluto fare di testa propria? Aveva voluto sposare quel mezzo uomo di John Watson? Bene! Che ora subisse le conseguenze delle proprie scelte: “Li hai sorpresi ad amoreggiare? Ti avevo detto che John non era l’uomo giusto per te, anche se non avrei mai pensato che fosse gay. Non fino a stasera, almeno. Quando lo ho visto interagire con il caro signor Holmes, però…”

“È molto peggio, padre,” lo interruppe Mary, con voce tremante.

“Peggio di avere sposato un gay, che si porta gli amanti sotto il tuo stesso tetto?” Sibilò Theodore.

Mary evitò lo sguardo del padre: “Sì,” sussurrò, con voce appena udibile.

Theodore si soffermò a osservare la figlia. Era veramente pallida e stava tremando. Non per rabbia. No. Mary stava tremando perché aveva paura.

_Perché aveva paura._

Per Theodore fu come ricevere un pugno allo stomaco. Rimase senza fiato. Il ghigno soddisfatto svanì dal suo viso: “Che cosa è successo?” Domandò in tono secco.

“John mi ha sottratto le chiavi della cantina e vi si è introdotto. Ha trovato le bottiglie di Chateau Margaux “Pavillon Rouge” del 2011. Ne ha rotta una. Sa che non contengono vino,” mormorò.

Theodore impallidì: “Pensi che abbia passato un campione a quel giornalista... Holmes?”

“Può darsi. Questo spiegherebbe perché si stessero baciando.”

La rabbia dell’uomo montò ulteriormente: “Sei stata una stupida! Ti sei lasciata affascinare da un paio di occhi azzurri e ora ci hai messi entrambi nei guai! Non sappiamo chi sia veramente questo Holmes. Speriamo che non capisca che cosa si è portato via. Che sia solo un giornalista, convinto da John a riabilitare il nome di suo fratello…”

“Padre, mi…”

“Non mi interrompere. Non possiamo permettere che gli altri scoprano che sei stata così stupida da sposare qualcuno che potrebbe consegnarci all’MI6. Hai visto che cosa hanno fatto a Ballard, per molto meno. Dobbiamo eliminare il problema alla radice…”

“Padre…” mormorò Mary, inorridita.

“Non c’è altra soluzione. O John o noi. Ci vorrà del tempo. Non può morire in un incidente. Sarebbe sospetto. Prevedo che presto John si ammalerà gravemente e si spegnerà, lentamente e dolorosamente. Nemmeno lui capirà che cosa lo stia uccidendo. Purtroppo, non potremo fare la stessa cosa a Sherlock Holmes. Speriamo che muoia analizzando la polvere che ha portato via.”

Mary scuoteva la testa. Una parte di lei sapeva che il padre aveva ragione, ma un’altra parte amava veramente John e non voleva che lui morisse.

“È deciso, Mary. Il tuo caro marito John Watson morirà. Auguriamoci che ciò basti a salvare le nostre vite,” concluse Theodore, in un tono che non ammetteva repliche.

Mary abbassò la testa. Il suo sogno d’amore si era infranto. John non l’amava. Non solo. Aveva messo in pericolo la sua vita e quella di suo padre. Sì. Era giusto che John morisse.

Il sole era alto in cielo. Gli uccelli cinguettavano allegri. Quella meravigliosa giornata estiva sarebbe stata l'inizio della fine per John Watson.

 

 

 

**Angolo dell'autrice**

 

La vera Mary non avrebbe mai fatto del male a John, lo so. La vera Mary avrebbe ucciso per John. Che dire? Questa non è proprio la vera Mary.

 

Grazie per essere arrivati a leggere fino a qui . 

Alla prossima settimana.

 

Ciao!


	11. Veleno

Il sole aveva iniziato il proprio cammino nel cielo da diverse ore, quando John emerse da un sonno senza sogni. Il suo primo pensiero andò al bacio, che aveva scambiato con Sherlock la sera prima. Con gli occhi ancora chiusi, si sfiorò le labbra con un dito, percependo quasi il calore lasciato da quelle del giovane Holmes. John sapeva che quel bacio era stato solo un sotterfugio, per la spia. Un modo per innervosire Mary e non farle capire che loro due erano entrati nella cantina. Era consapevole che non ve ne sarebbero stati altri. Che non sarebbe mai successo nulla fra loro. Eppure, quel bacio era stato un regalo, una ricompensa insperata per ciò che stava facendo. Per avere sposato Mary e messo in pericolo la propria vita per aiutare l’MI6 a scoprire in che cosa fossero invischiati i Morstan. Certo, gli importava ancora riabilitare la memoria del fratello, ma non era più il suo obiettivo principale. Gli piaceva aiutare Sherlock nella sua missione. Lo avrebbe fatto per tutta la vita, se i fratelli Holmes glielo avessero permesso.

Solo in quel momento John si rese conto che Mary non era a letto. Era strano, perché non era mai accaduto fino ad allora. Quando si svegliava prima di lui, Mary attendeva che John aprisse gli occhi oppure lo destava dolcemente. Probabilmente Mary era arrabbiata con lui per l’episodio del bacio, così aveva deciso di lasciarlo dormire. Era sicuro che la moglie non avesse sospetti sull’incursione che lui e Sherlock avevano compiuto in cantina o Mary gli avrebbe chiesto spiegazioni. Tutto stava andando bene. Tutto sarebbe andato per il meglio. Tranne il suo amore per Sherlock.

 

 

**Veleno**

 

 

Seduto nell’ufficio di Mycroft, Sherlock aspettava il fratello per confrontarsi sul caso Morstan. Il giovane Holmes non aveva dormito molto, ma il suo fisico non ne risentiva. Era abituato a dormire poche ore per notte, quando stava seguendo un caso. Era decisamente meno avvezzo a quei sentimenti confusi, scatenati dal bacio scambiato con John… con il dottor Watson. Era seccante non avere la situazione sotto controllo. In quel momento dell’indagine non poteva permettersi distrazioni, perché potevano essere fatali. Eppure, la sua mente continuava a tornare a quei pochi istanti. Al calore di John, stretto a lui. Alla sensazione delle loro labbra, che si sfioravano, si toccavano, _si cercavano_. La porta si aprì.

“Finalmente ti sei degnato di comparire. Pensavo che avessi deciso di lasciarmi in attesa nel tuo ufficio per tutto il giorno,” ringhiò Sherlock, in tono tagliente.

“Quanto sei impaziente, fratello caro. Che cosa devi fare di così urgente da non potete attendere la fine della mia riunione?” Ribatté Mycroft, andando a sedersi alla scrivania, nel suo ufficio bunker.

“Spero che non abbiate stabilito di scatenare una nuova guerra. Sarebbe noioso.”

“No. Nulla di così banale. Siamo preoccupati per la sostanza che hai trovato nella cantina dei Morstan. Ci vorrà del tempo per capirne la reale natura e i suoi possibili utilizzi. I tecnici dei nostri laboratori di analisi sono perplessi, dopo i primi risultati preliminari. Abbiamo deciso di inviarne un campione alla base segreta di Baskerville. Probabilmente è la migliore e la più adatta a risolvere il mistero. Stiamo aspettando che arrivi l’agente incaricato per il trasporto della sostanza, che deve essere fatto in assoluta sicurezza. Non sapendo di che cosa si tratti, potremmo scatenare una epidemia mortale senza avere l’antidoto per fermarla.”

“Posso portare io il campione a Baskerville,” si offrì Sherlock.

Mycroft alzò un sopracciglio, osservando il fratello. La sua espressione neutra non esprimeva ciò che stava pensando, ma Sherlock non aveva bisogno che il fratello parlasse, per sapere a quale conclusione fosse arrivato e quanto disapprovasse quella situazione.

“Potrei anche andare in Ucraina, per indagare su quella scomparsa di materiale radioattivo che ci hanno segnalato. So che volevi mandare Carter, ma io conosco la lingua locale molto meglio di lui,” continuò, ignorando il sopracciglio di Mycroft, che si alzava sempre più.

Con un sospiro, il maggiore degli Holmes allungò le braccia sulla scrivania, con le mani intrecciate: “Fuggire lontano non è mai servito a risolvere i problemi,” sentenziò.

“Non sto scappando. Mi sto offrendo per svolgere un lavoro più consono alle mie capacità. A questo punto, qualunque tuo tirapiedi di basso livello può tenere i contatti con il dottore. Anzi. Meno mi faccio vedere con lui, più probabilità abbiamo che i Morstan non capiscano di essere sorvegliati,” ribatté Sherlock, in tono secco e deciso.

“Ieri sera avete fatto qualcosa che potrebbe insospettire i Morstan?”

“Nulla.”

“Sicuro?”

“Sicuro.”

I due fratelli si fissarono negli occhi per alcuni interminabili secondi. Mycroft sapeva che Sherlock gli stava mentendo. Sherlock sapeva che Mycroft sapeva che lui gli stava mentendo. Nessuno dei due voleva distogliere lo sguardo per primo. Nessuno dei due voleva cedere, per non dimostrarsi debole. Alla fine, fu Mycroft a parlare: “Come vuoi tu, fratello caro. In fin dei conti, sei un uomo adulto, consapevole delle proprie responsabilità e del fatto che le azioni abbiano sempre delle conseguenze.”

“Quando parto?” Chiese Sherlock, scattando in piedi.

“Il campione è in sicurezza e pronto per il trasporto. Puoi partire anche subito, se è proprio quello che vuoi.”

“Perfetto. Sarà liberatorio non vederti per qualche giorno,” salutò Sherlock, lasciando l’ufficio.

Mycroft non fece commenti, ma controllò l’agenda. Il martedì seguente non aveva impegni importanti. Sarebbe stato interessante incontrare il dottor John Watson di persona e da soli.

 

 

John aveva fatto la doccia, si era vestito ed era sceso per fare colazione. Pensava che la moglie e il suocero fossero già andati in ufficio, quindi fu sorpreso dalle parole di Edgar: “Buongiorno, dottor Watson. Il signor Morstan e la signora Watson la stanno attendendo in giardino, per fare colazione insieme.”

“Oh. Grazie, Edgar. Li raggiungo subito.”

John uscì dalla portafinestra della grande sala da pranzo posta a piano terra. Mary e Theodore erano seduti a un tavolo da giardino, coperto da una lunga tovaglia bianca. Su un vassoio c’erano delle tazze e dei piattini. Edgar arrivò, portando caffè caldo, toast, burro e marmellate.

“Buongiorno, John, vieni. Ti abbiamo aspettato,” lo salutò Theodore.

“Grazie, non avreste dovuto. Spero che non farete tardi al lavoro per colpa mia,” sorrise John.

“Non ti preoccupare. Dato che ieri sera c’è stata la festa, avevamo già deciso che saremmo andati in ufficio più tardi,” ricambiò Mary, porgendo la guancia per un bacio.

John sfiorò il volto della moglie con le labbra e si sedette. Theodore gli allungò una tazza: “Il caffè lo prendi amaro, giusto?”

“Sí, grazie,” rispose John, sorpreso dalla gentilezza del suocero. Il medico si chiese perché l’atteggiamento dell’uomo fosse cambiato. Forse Mary gli aveva raccontato che cosa fosse successo la sera prima e Theodore era felice perchè sperava in una crisi che portasse al divorzio. Il caffè aveva un gusto un po’ strano, ma John decise di non lamentasi. Bevve tutto il caffè, senza notare il piccolo sorriso soddisfatto che increspò le labbra del suocero.

 

 

Il sole illuminava Kensington Park. La panchina era ombreggiata da un grande albero. L’uomo vestito elegantemente sedeva con le gambe accavallate. In una mano stringeva un ombrello nero. Gli occhi azzurri dell’uomo si posavano pigramente sui passanti, ricostruendo mentalmente le loro noiosissime e banali storie personali. Notò subito John. Lo vide incedere verso di lui con passo lento e incerto. Come se avesse bevuto. John lo aveva visto ed era sorpreso _: “No. Deluso. In che guaio ti sei cacciato, fratellino?”_

“Buongiorno, signor Holmes. Non mi aspettavo di vederla qui,” lo salutò John, sedendosi accanto a lui.

“Mio fratello è impegnato in altre missioni, così sono venuto a sentire come vadano le cose a villa Morstan. Uscire dall’ufficio ogni tanto non può che fare bene.”

“Non ho nulla di nuovo da riferire. Mary e Theodore conducono una vita casa e ufficio. Non parlano mai di lavoro in mia presenza. Gli uomini sospetti non sono più venuti,” riferì John, in tono stanco.

“I Morstan sospettano qualcosa dell’incursione in cantina?”

“No, sono sicuro che non si siano accorti di niente.”

Mycroft osservò meglio John. Un uomo normale, quindi banale, se paragonato a lui e a Sherlock. Eppure, qualcosa nel dottore aveva attratto il suo fratellino tanto da distrarlo dal caso. E l’interesse era ricambiato. Forse era un bene. Se John era arrivato al cuore di Sherlock, poteva diventare il partner che gli copriva le spalle. Finalmente suo fratello avrebbe avuto qualcuno che si sarebbe preso cura di lui. Con il suo passato militare e la sua preparazione medica, John Watson era il compagno ideale per Sherlock. Dovevano solo avere l’occasione per chiarirsi. Se il suo caro fratello non si fosse deciso a confessare  propri sentimenti al dottore, lo avrebbe costretto lui stesso. Mycroft notò in quel momento che il medico era pallido e appariva molto affaticato: “Si sente bene?”

“Sì. Ho mal di testa. Ho iniziato a lavorare in una piccola clinica nella periferia di Londra. Può darsi che abbia preso un po’ di influenza,” rispose John, prendendosi la radice del naso con due dita.

“Si prenda cura di se stesso, dottore. È importante che tenga le orecchie bene aperte. Non si sa mai quando possa scoprire qualcosa di utile.”

“Lo farò. Ci vediamo la prossima settimana, sempre qui?”

“Alla prossima settimana,” confermò Mycroft, inclinando la testa, in segno di saluto.

John si alzò e si avviò verso l’uscita. Mycroft lo seguì con lo sguardo per qualche secondo, poi si alzò e si avviò con passo indolente verso l’auto nera che lo stava attendendo.

 

 

Le colazioni in giardino erano diventate un’abitudine. Theodore era sempre gentile, mentre Mary era diventata un po’ più fredda. Dalla sera della festa non avevano più avuto rapporti. John si sentiva sempre stanco e i mal di testa peggioravano di giorno in giorno. Quella mattina Thomas Raynolds li aveva raggiunti e stava facendo colazione con loro.

“Allora, come va la luna di miele? Immagino che sia difficile fare gli sposini, quando si lavora tanto,” stava dicendo Raynolds.

“Non è importante quanto tempo trascorriamo insieme, ma la sua qualità,” sorrise John, stringendo una mano a Mary.

“Decisamente parole da uomo innamorato. – sogghignò Raynolds – Anche se l’amore fa male. Mi sembra molto pallido, John. Forse dovrebbe riposare un po’. Mary mi ha detto che lavora in una clinica.”

“Mi hanno assunto in una clinica di periferia. Il lavoro mi piace, ma, in effetti, in questo periodo mi sento stanco. Purtroppo Mary è impegnata o potremmo prenderci qualche giorno di vacanza,” ribatté John.

“Potreste venire nello Yorkshire. Ho una piccola, ma accogliente casa di campagna, proprio vicino alla nostra fabbrica. Potreste venire a trascorrere lì una breve vacanza. Per Mary sarebbe un’ottima occasione per visitare la fabbrica e supervisionarne la produzione, mentre lei, dottore, potrebbe riposarsi e cambiare aria. Alcuni giorni di tranquillità saranno più salutari di tante medicine,” propose Raynolds.

“Mary ha una fabbrica nello Yorkshire? Non me ne ha mai parlato. In che parte? Che cosa producete?” Domandò John, incuriosito.

“La fabbrica si trova…” iniziò a rispondere Raynolds, ma Theodore intervenne prontamente: “Tom, il tuo tea si sta raffreddando. John, questo è il tuo caffè. Bevilo, fintanto che è caldo.”

“Certo, grazie Theodore. Quando comincio a parlare, nulla mi ferma,” sorrise Raynolds.

“Grazie per il caffè,” aggiunse John. Il dottore avrebbe voluto riprendere a parlare della fabbrica, ma aveva l’impressione che il suocero avesse interrotto Raynolds di proposito e non voleva destare sospetti, ponendo altre domande relative alla fabbrica. Era sicuro che a Holmes sarebbe bastata quella piccola informazione per approfondire le indagini.

“ _Devo stare più attento. Rischio di mandare tutto a monte. Se solo la testa smettesse di farmi male_ ,” pensò John, con un sospiro.

 

 

Era un’altra bella giornata estiva. Il sole splendente e il caldo piacevole riempivano i parchi di Londra con un’umanità variopinta. Sherlock era seduto su una panchina, all’ombra di un grande albero, in attesa di John. Era irritato dall’allegria e dalla felicità mostrate dalla gente presente nel parco. Il fratello lo aveva costretto ad andare all’incontro settimanale con John, malgrado le sue logiche e sensate rimostranze. Se l’idea di Mycroft nei panni di Cupido non fosse stata assolutamente ridicola, Sherlock avrebbe pensato che il fratello stesse tentando di trovargli l’anima gemella. Il giovane Holmes era rientrato da Baskerville il giorno prima. Le analisi effettuate sulla sostanza misteriosa procedevano a rilento. Non capendo di che cosa si trattasse, gli scienziati andavano per tentativi, prestando attenzione a non attivare la sostanza, se non in condizioni di massima sicurezza. Questa lentezza, però, esasperava Sherlock, che sperava in una rapida conclusione del caso per chiudere ogni rapporto con John Watson. Come materializzato da quel pensiero, John apparve sul sentiero che conduceva alla panchina. Il sole illuminava il suo viso pallidissimo, mentre l’incedere era incerto, quasi barcollante. Sherlock sentì una rabbia irrazionale crescere dentro di lui. Doveva esserci stata un’altra festa, durante la quale John aveva ecceduto con il bere: “ _Le vecchie abitudini sono dure a morire.”_

Il medico notò la spia e il suo cuore ebbe una fitta fortissima. John non poté fare a meno di ammirare l’algida bellezza di Sherlock. Il desiderio di baciare le sue labbra rosse era quasi irresistibile, ma John sapeva che lo avrebbe solo indispettito, non conquistato. La stanchezza era diventata la compagna fedele e inseparabile del medico, che sentiva di non avere la forza di sopportare il disprezzo di Sherlock. Rassegnato a non essere ricambiato, John arrivò alla panchina e si lasciò quasi cadere sopra: “Buongiorno, signor Holmes. Bentornato dal suo viaggio. Mi era sembrato di capire che non si sarebbe più occupato di questo caso,” esordì John, con voce un po’ impastata.

“Infatti. Questa sarà l’ultima volta, in cui ci vedremo. Noto che ha fatto baldoria. È divertente vivere a villa Morstan. Ha tante occasioni per potersi ubriacare, senza che nessuno glielo possa impedire. Immagino che le mancheranno tutte queste feste, quando arresteremo sua moglie e suo suocero per complotto contro la Corona. Nel frattempo, cerchi di non lasciarsi scappare che lavora per noi, quando ubriaco. Penso che i Morstan non ne sarebbero contenti,” sibilò Sherlock, in tono tagliente.

“Ha ragione, non c’è nulla di più entusiasmante del vivere con Mary e Theodore. La loro cantina è ben fornita,” ribatté John, in tono stanco. Il dottore si sentiva svuotato di ogni energia e non aveva né la forza né il desiderio di litigare con Sherlock.

“Oltre a divertirsi, ha scoperto qualcosa di interessante?”

“Thomas Raynolds mi ha parlato di una casa nella campagna dello Yorkshire, vicina a una fabbrica di cui condivide la proprietà con Mary. Purtroppo Theodore è intervenuto prima che Raynolds rispondesse ad alcune domande che gli ho posto per avere più notizie. Non ho insistito, per non destare sospetti.”

“Mmmm. Ci faremo bastare questo. Non chieda informazioni. Siamo a un punto delicato dell’indagine. Una mossa sbagliata da parte nostra potrebbe rovinare irreparabilmente il lavoro di mesi.”

“Starò attento. – sospirò John, alzandosi faticosamente e dirigendosi verso l’uscita del parco – Non sia mai che con il mio comportamento sconsiderato io comprometta tutto.”

Sherlock osservò John fare alcuni passi incerti. Una parte di lui urlava che qualcosa non andava, ma la rabbia e la gelosia ebbero il sopravvento sulla sua parte razionale. John si fermò dopo pochi passi. Non si voltò indietro. Ogni movimento era troppo faticoso: “Allora addio, signor Holmes. È stato un piacere conoscerla e lavorare con lei. Almeno per me. Spero che il prossimo caso le porti più soddisfazione di questo,” salutò e riprese a camminare. Gli occhi bruciavano a causa delle lacrime di rabbia, che avrebbero voluto scivolare lungo le guance, ma non riuscivano. John non aveva le forze nemmeno per piangere per un amore mai nato.

 

 

La mattina seguente, stavano facendo colazione tutti insieme. Raynolds si era fermato alla villa per alcuni giorni, ma John non aveva scoperto nulla di nuovo. La stanchezza e il mal di testa erano così peggiorati, che il dottore aveva telefonato in clinica, avvisando che non vi sarebbe andato. Erano in giardino, come al solito. John aveva bevuto un goccio del proprio caffè e appoggiato la tazzina sul tavolo. Raynolds, accanto a lui, parlava in modo infervorato dei benefici della vita in campagna, rispetto a quella di città. L’uomo aveva finito una frase e si allungò per prendere una tazzina sul tavolo. Con un urlo quasi spaventato, Mary e Theodore bloccarono Raynolds, prima che bevesse il contenuto della tazzina.

“Quella è la tazza di John,” spiegò Theodore, con un sorriso imbarazzato.

Raynolds non fece caso all’episodio e riprese a parlare come se nulla fosse accaduto. John, invece, era stato sorpreso dalla reazione della moglie e del suocero. Alzò gli occhi su Mary e Theodore. Un brivido freddo gli percorse la schiena. Mary lo stava osservando in modo indifferente, come se tutto fosse normale. Theodore aveva uno sguardo gelido e feroce, pieno di soddisfazione. John guardò la tazzina di caffè e ricordò che negli ultimi giorni Theodore gliela aveva sempre servita piena. Sempre. Fu in quel momento che John capì. I suoi occhi si spalancarono, passando dalla moglie al suocero diverse volte. Incredulo. Inorridito. Mary e Theodore compresero che John aveva capito e lo sfidarono a reagire. A fuggire. A chiedere aiuto. John sapeva di non potere contare su Raynolds o Edgar o chiunque fosse presente a villa Morstan. Era solo. Debole. Indifeso. Era stato scoperto. Smascherato. Mary e Theodore lo stavano avvelenando. Uccidendo. Lentamente. Aveva detto addio a Sherlock Holmes senza sapere che quella sarebbe stata veramente l’ultima volta in cui lo avrebbe visto. Sopraffatto dal rimpianto e dalla disperazione, John scattò in piedi, sperando di potere fuggire. Le gambe lo tradirono, rifiutandosi di reggere il suo peso. La fitta alla testa fu insopportabile. E l’oblio avvolse John Watson.

 

 

 

**Angolo dell’autrice**

 

Preoccupati per John? Come darvi torto? Soprattutto visti certi miei trascorsi.

Grazie per essere arrivati fino a qui. Il prossimo capitolo sarà quello conclusivo.

Alla prossima e ultima settimana .

Ciao!


	12. Nel tramonto

La bellissima estate, che aveva avvolto Londra con il suo caldo e soleggiato abbraccio, si insinuava quasi timorosa dalla finestra spalancata, agitando leggermente le lunghe tende bianche con una pigra brezza mattutina. Sherlock Holmes era sveglio da ore, ma era rimasto sdraiato nel grande letto vuoto, a fissare i giochi di chiaroscuro che si susseguivano sul soffitto, con il trascorrere del tempo. Ogni tanto accendeva una sigaretta e la fumava lentamente. Sapeva che la signora Hudson, l’anziana padrona di casa, avrebbe disapprovato fermamente che lui fumasse non solo in casa, ma soprattutto in camera, ma Sherlock non aveva tempo per le eventuali rimostranze della donna. C’era qualcosa che lo tormentava da una settimana. La sua mente cercava di fargli comprendere che gli era sfuggito un dettaglio importante. Il problema principale era che ogni sua riflessione arrivava inesorabilmente a John Watson. Per quanti sforzi il giovane Holmes facesse per evitare di pensare al dottore, John finiva sempre al centro dei suoi ragionamenti. Non solo perché villa Morstan era il fulcro dell’indagine. Sherlock non poteva dimenticare il loro bacio. E l’addio di John, durante il loro ultimo incontro.

Una risata allegra e cristallina irruppe nella stanza dalla finestra. Il viso di John si materializzò nella mente di Sherlock, con la sua voce dolce e pacata, la sua risata discreta e coinvolgente. La spia scalciò il lenzuolo, che lo copriva fino ai fianchi, si sedette sul bordo del letto con i piedi nudi sul pavimento freddo e spense la sigaretta nel posacenere con un gesto stizzito. Il resto del mondo avrebbe anche potuto essere meno felice, mentre lui scendeva a patti con la parte più oscura della sua anima. Quella governata dai sentimenti, a lui sconosciuti. Sherlock non avrebbe mai perdonato John per avere scatenato la tempesta, che gli impediva di riflettere in modo razionale sull’assurda situazione in cui si trovava. C’era un’unica soluzione. Affrontare il dottore apertamente, definire precisamente i confini della loro relazione e andare avanti. Lo avrebbe fatto quel pomeriggio stesso, durante il loro incontro settimanale. Sì. Aveva finalmente preso la decisione giusta. Sherlock si alzò con uno spirito più consono alla bella giornata che filtrava dalla finestra, pronto ad affrontare e sconfiggere il suo ferale nemico: l’amore non corrisposto che provava per John Watson.

 

 

**Nel** **tramonto**

 

 

La stanza era in penombra. Le leggere tende bianche si muovevano appena, bloccate dai pesanti tendaggi color crema, che impedivano alla luce del sole di entrare nella stanza. John non sentiva rumori o suoni. Solo il canto degli uccelli, che abitavano gli alberi del parco, riusciva a raggiungerlo. Null’altro. Theodore e Mary lo avevano isolato dal resto del mondo. Solo loro entravano nella stanza. Lo imboccavano. Lo accompagnavano in bagno. Per la maggior parte del tempo, John era immerso in una sorta di dormiveglia. Mary non dormiva nemmeno più con lui. Non doveva salvare le apparenze. La servitù sapeva che il medico era ammalato ed era normale che la moglie si fosse trasferita in un’altra stanza, per la notte. Theodore e Mary lo lasciavano spesso solo. John non aveva alcuna possibilità di fuggire. La porta della camera era chiusa a chiave. Il telefono era stato portato via dal comodino, insieme al cellulare; “Così nessuno disturberà il suo riposo e guarirà prima,” avevano spiegato Theodore e Mary, a beneficio della servitù e dei loro soci, ignari della reale situazione di John. La stanza era al primo piano e il dottore non avrebbe mai potuto fuggire dal balcone. Non tanto per l’altezza. Erano le forze a mancargli. Nei pochi momenti di lucidità, il giovane medico si chiedeva per quanto tempo ancora i Morstan gli avrebbero concesso di vivere. Quale fosse il periodo che ritenessero consono prima della sua prematura dipartita. L’unica sua consolazione era la consapevolezza che Sherlock Holmes lo avrebbe vendicato. Non perché gli importasse di lui, ma per portare a termine la propria missione. Sherlock Holmes avrebbe compreso che John era stato assassinato e avrebbe arrestato i due colpevoli, che avrebbero pagato per tutti i loro misfatti. Era un peccato che John non sarebbe stato presente, per ammirare la giovane spia nei panni dell’implacabile vendicatore. Però non importava. Giustizia sarebbe stata fatta e John non sarebbe morto inutilmente.

 

 

Il parco era pieno di persone, come sempre. Turisti e abitanti di Londra approfittavano delle alte piante di Kensington Park per trovarvi refrigerio, durante le ore più calde del giorno. Sherlock non poteva lamentarsi della folla. Avevano stabilito di incontrarsi nel parco proprio per nascondersi in mezzo alla gente. Ciò che lo irritava era il ritardo di John. Era strano che il dottore non fosse ancora arrivato. Agli altri appuntamenti si era sempre presentato puntuale. Doveva essere accaduto qualcosa, che gli aveva impedito di venire e di avvisare Sherlock che l’incontro era saltato. L’immagine di un John pallido e quasi barcollante apparve prepotentemente nella mente della spia, che si chiuse nel proprio palazzo mentale. Sherlock osservò con attenzione il ricordo dell’ultimo incontro con John, focalizzandosi sull’aspetto del dottore.

Improvvisamente capì.

L’illuminazione lo colpì con la forza di un pugno nello stomaco: “Stava male, non era ubriaco!”

“Finalmente lo hai capito! Per essere così intelligente, sei stato veramente lento,” sbottò una voce accanto a Sherlock, che si voltò interdetto. Davanti a lui c’era John, che indossava lo smoking blu della sera in cui era andato a cena a villa Morstan. Holmes aveva visto il dottore vestito in tanti modi, ma non gli era mai sembrato così bello come in quella occasione. La sua presenza, comunque, era destabilizzante e sorprendente: “Che cosa ci fai qui?” Domandò in tono secco.

“Volevo farti notare quanto tu fossi stato stupido. Mi hai visto ubriaco, certo, ma una sola volta. Sai che non sono un bevitore abituale. Tu e tuo fratello avete fatto controlli approfonditi sul mio passato, prima di coinvolgermi nel vostro caso. Sai che non bevo, fino a perdere il controllo. L’esercito non mi avrebbe mai affidato il comando di una squadra d’emergenza medica in zona di guerra, se avessi avuto problemi con il bere. Voi fratelli Holmes non mi avreste mai trasformato nel vostro burattino, se fossi stato un ubriacone. Non avreste mai corso il rischio di mandare tutto a monte, ingaggiando un inaffidabile alcolista. Ho cercato di farti capire che io non ero ubriaco e che stavo male, ma tu no! Tu non ti sei degnato di ascoltarmi!”

“Non puoi rinfacciarmi nulla. Non puoi sapere che cosa io pensassi,” borbottò Sherlock, irrigidendosi.

“Certo che posso! Sono nella tua testa! Io sono il John generato dalla tua mente. Devo spiegarti _io_ , come funzioni il _tuo_ palazzo mentale?” Sbuffò Watson, incrociando le braccia sul petto.

“Certo che no. Però mi stai facendo perdere tempo prezioso. Deve esserti accaduto qualcosa di molto grave. I Morstan devono avere scoperto la nostra incursione in cantina, capito il tuo doppio gioco e deciso di ucciderti. Non eri ubriaco! Ti stanno avvelenando!”

“Bravo! Che cosa aspetti a venire a salvarmi? Un invito scritto?”

Sherlock spalancò gli occhi, si alzò di scatto e corse verso l’uscita. Doveva fare in fretta. Doveva salvare John. Fosse anche stata l’ultima cosa che avrebbe fatto per l’MI6.

 

 

Nell’ufficio non entrava la luce del sole né l’aria della calda estate. La luce artificiale illuminava sapientemente le carte che Mycroft Holmes stava firmando, mentre il condizionatore manteneva una temperatura confortevole. Tutto era calmo e tranquillo, fino a quando la porta fu spalancata con forza. Mycroft non si scompose. Alzò appena un sopracciglio per osservare severamente chi avesse osato disturbare il suo lavoro.

“Lo stanno avvelenando,” esordì Sherlock, senza tanti preamboli.

Mycroft non aveva bisogno di sapere a chi si stesse riferendo il fratello: “Ne sei sicuro?”

“Sì. Oggi John non si è presentato all’appuntamento. La scorsa settimana era pallido e barcollante. Io ho pensato che fosse ubriaco, ma non erano i sintomi di una sbornia. John stava male. Sono stato un vero idiota a non capirlo subito e a lasciarlo tornare in quella casa.”

“Premesso che lungi da me il non concordare con te sul fatto che tu sia un idiota, non avresti potuto fare altro che lasciare tornare John a villa Morstan.”

“Perché?” Ringhiò Sherlock.

“Lo sai bene perché. Non siamo pronti a procedere con gli arresti. Se anche riuscissimo a fare condannare i Morstan con l’accusa di tentato omicidio nei confronti di John, non sappiamo che cosa succeda nella fabbrica nello Yorkshire. I complici ci sfuggirebbero e dovremmo ricominciare tutto da capo,” affermò Mycroft, mettendo la penna sulla scrivania e appoggiando la schiena alla poltrona.

“John _morirà_ ,” urlò Sherlock.

“Non mi sembrava che la cosa ti turbasse tanto, quando abbiamo deciso di coinvolgerlo nel caso. È cambiato qualcosa?” Domandò Mycroft, curioso.

Sherlock si bloccò. Non avrebbe mai confessato i propri sentimenti per John al fratello. Non prima di averne parlato con John stesso. Il dottore meritava almeno questo. Di vivere. E che Sherlock fosse onesto su ciò che provava verso lui. Come era entrato, così il giovane Holmes uscì dall’ufficio del fratello.

“Il vento dell’est è arrivato per punire i draghi malvagi. Avvisi il reparto veleni del Bart’s e mandi una squadra d’appoggio fuori da villa Morstan. Sherlock dovrebbe riuscire a salvare il suo dottore da solo, ma è meglio essere preparati a intervenire in loro aiuto. Mi tenga informato,” ordinò alla sua assistente.

“Sarà fatto, signore,” sorrise Anthea, lasciando solo il maggiore degli Holmes. Con un sospiro, Mycroft si augurò che Sherlock arrivasse in tempo a salvare John. Il dottore poteva essere la salvezza per il suo fratellino, se fosse sopravvissuto, ma la sua morte avrebbe devastato e annientato Sherlock.

 

 

Il sole aveva iniziato la sua lunga discesa verso la sera, quando Sherlock bussò alla porta di villa Morstan. Edgar gli aprì e nascose la sorpresa di trovarselo davanti: “Buonasera, signor Holmes. In cosa posso essere utile?”

“Devo vedere il dottor Watson. È urgente e importante.”

“Mi dispiace, signore. Il dottore non sta bene e non riceve visite.”

“Non importa. Devo vederlo. So che i padroni di casa hanno ospiti. Posso mettermi a chiamare John a gran voce, attirando l’attenzione degli invitati, oppure lei mi spiega dove lui si trovi e mi lascia entrare senza opporsi. In questo caso, nessuno si accorgerà della mia presenza.”

Dopo qualche secondo di riflessione, Edgar si fece da parte: “Il dottor Watson si trova nella prima stanza a sinistra, al primo piano.”

Sherlock si precipitò su per le scale, mentre Edgar andò da Mary, a riferire che cosa stesse accadendo. Sherlock spalancò la porta della stanza. La camera era in penombra, ma il giovane Holmes vide subito la sagoma distesa sul letto. Immobile. Il respiro era appena percettibile. Il cuore di Sherlock saltò un colpo. Si precipitò da John e accese una lampada: “John! John! Apri gli occhi. Rispondimi!” Chiamò, in tono disperato.

John si riscosse e aprì faticosamente gli occhi: “Sherlock?” Domandò, incredulo. Alzò una mano, sfiorando la guancia dell’altro uomo, per assicurarsi che non fosse un sogno. I polpastrelli toccarono gli zigomi sporgenti, sotto la pelle bianca come l’alabastro: “Sherlock… sei proprio tu… sei qui… sei venuto…” mormorò, con voce flebile.

“Sì, sono qui, John. Sono qui. Per te. Che cosa ti hanno fatto, amore mio?”

“Mi hanno avvelenato… mi hai chiamato amore mio? Tu mi ami?” Sussurrò John, sorridendo felice.

“Sì. Ti amo. Sono stato un idiota. Avrei dovuto dirtelo il primo giorno che ti ho visto. Avrei dovuto impedirti di sposarti. Invece ho negato i miei sentimenti, anche a me stesso. Perdonami, John.”

“Non hai nulla da farti perdonare. Anche io non ho avuto il coraggio di dirti che ti amo.  Credevo che tu non fossi interessato a me. Pensavo di non essere degno di te,” sospirò, chiudendo gli occhi.

“Nononono. Non chiudere gli occhi. Resta sveglio. Rimani con me. Non addormentarti. Ora ti porto via. Ti porto al sicuro,” lo sollecitò Sherlock.

“Che cosa succede qui?” Chiese una voce tagliente e gelida.

Sherlock non si voltò nemmeno a guardare Mary. Spostò le coperte, prese una vestaglia dal fondo del letto e sollevò John praticamente di peso: “Forza. Appoggiati a me. Andiamo via.”

“Dove crede di portare mio marito?” Sibilò Mary, avvicinandosi ai due uomini.

“Porto John in ospedale. Poi manderò qualcuno ad arrestare te e tuo padre,” ribatté Sherlock, appoggiando la vestaglia sulle spalle di John e sorreggendolo, mentre si avviavano verso la porta della stanza.

“Arrestarci? Per cosa? Lasci mio marito e se ne vada o...”

“O cosa? Spiegherà ai suoi soci che ha sposato un uomo che lavora per l’MI6? Sono sicuro che saranno molto comprensivi. Come lo sono stati con Steve Ballard,” la interruppe Sherlock, sarcastico.

Erano arrivati in cima alle scale. Sherlock sorreggeva sempre John, mentre Mary li seguiva. Theodore li raggiunse, interdetto: “John sta male. Dove lo sta portando?”

“In ospedale. Dove gli somministreranno l’antidoto al veleno che gli avete dato,” rispose Sherlock, in tono secco e deciso.

“Mary, non puoi permetterglielo. Quest’uomo non può portare via John. Gli altri si farebbero delle domande. Potrebbero capire che qualcosa non va. Devi fermarlo o andare con loro.”

“Provate a fermarmi, se ci riuscite,” li sfidò Sherlock.

I soci dei Morstan uscirono dall’ufficio di Mary e osservarono la scena, sospettosi.

“Che cosa sta succedendo. Chi è quell’uomo? Dove sta portando John?” Chiese Albert Newman.

“Il signor Holmes è un amico di John. È venuto a trovarlo e lo ha trovato peggiorato. Abbiamo deciso di portarlo in ospedale,” rispose Theodore, con voce leggermente tremante.

“Era ora che vi decideste a portare John in ospedale. Sono giorni che ve lo ripeto,” interloquì Thomas Raynolds.

“Infatti. Ora Mary e il signor Holmes accompagneranno John in ospedale. Tutto si sistemerà. Dillo anche tu, Mary.”

“Certo. John starà bene. Non mi ero resa conto che le sue condizioni fossero così peggiorate. Per fortuna il signor Holmes è passato a vederlo. Ora andremo al pronto soccorso. Tutti insieme. Vero, signor Holmes?” Anche la voce di Mary era incrinata. Sherlock continuava a scendere le scale, tenendo un braccio intorno ai fianchi di John. Non diceva una parola. Sentiva solo il respiro di John, sempre più debole. Impiegarono un tempo che sembrò eterno, per arrivare all’auto. Sherlock mise gentilmente John dalla parte del passeggero, allacciò la cintura di sicurezza e salì dalla parte del guidatore.

“Mi faccia salire. Se non vengo con voi, comprenderanno che la sicurezza della nostra missione è stata compromessa per colpa mia e mi uccideranno. Le rivelerò tutto, ma mi porti con voi,” lo supplicò Mary.

Sherlock allungò un braccio e chiuse la sicura della portiera: “Non è un mio problema,” sibilò. Avviò l’auto e non si voltò mai indietro. Mary li osservò andare via. Impietrita.

“Mary, potresti rientrare? Credo che tu abbia delle spiegazioni da darci,” la richiamò Phillip Chappel in tono gelido. Un brivido freddo attraversò la schiena della donna.

Era paura.

Non poteva fuggire da nessuna parte. Non aveva una spiegazione ragionevole da fornire ai suoi soci. Sapeva che non avrebbe mai potuto sperare nella loro pietà. Con la morte nel cuore, Mary rientrò in casa, andando incontro al proprio destino.

Arrivato al cancello, Sherlock fermò l’auto e abbassò il finestrino. Anthea si avvicinò e osservò il dottore, che sembrava appisolato: “Vi stanno aspettando al Bart’s. Ho fatto arrivare i migliori medici ed esperti di veleni del paese. Un’auto della polizia vi scorterà fino all’ospedale, a sirene spiegate,” la donna informò Sherlock.

“Andate pure dentro. I Morstan saranno così contenti di vedervi, che vi racconteranno tutto prima ancora che facciate loro anche solo una domanda,” ribatté Holmes.

Anthea annuì e fece un cenno a un’auto, che accese la sirena e partì a forte velocità. Sherlock la seguì, senza alcuna esitazione. John socchiuse gli occhi. Il sole stava tramontando alle loro spalle. Girò il viso verso Sherlock e lo osservò sorridendo. Il rosso fuoco che infiammava il cielo, faceva risaltare i lineamenti decisi del giovane Holmes, intento a guidare.

“Grazie per essere venuto,” mormorò.

“Avrei dovuto arrivare prima. Andrà tutto bene, John. I medici ti cureranno. Vivrai. Non ti lascerò mai più.”

“Allora è vero che mi ami? Me lo hai detto veramente? Non me lo sono sognato?”

“Ti amo, John. Ti ho sempre amato. Tu ti salverai e trascorrerò il resto delle nostre vite a dimostrarti quanto io ti ami. Resisti. Siamo quasi arrivati. Ti amo, John.”

“Anche io ti amo, Sherlock,” sussurrò John, con un sorriso dolce sulle labbra pallide, mentre chiudeva gli occhi. Il sole infuocato aveva terminato il proprio percorso nel cielo, lasciando il posto alla luna e alle stelle. Un amore era nato. Travagliato e incerto, ma talmente forte che nessuno sarebbe mai riuscito a separare John Watson e Sherlock Holmes.

 

 

**Angolo dell’autrice**

Anche questa storia è arrivata alla fine. Spero che vi sia piaciuta, che conosceste il film oppure no.

Grazie a chi abbia condiviso questa avventura con me, leggendo il racconto.

 

Prima o poi ci rivedremo da queste parti. Intanto, approfitto dell’occasione per augurare a tutti Buone Feste e un felicissimo 2019, che porti pace, serenità e tanta salute, e che realizzi tutti i vostri desideri.

 

Ciao!


End file.
